In Your Shoes
by delusionalDaydreamer
Summary: "I'm useless? You couldn't even hold a bow the right way. You count entirely on your powers, which, by the way, you would be dead without. I bet you wouldn't even last a week." The famous Soul-Switch in the form of Spitfire! Enjoy Wally/Artemis DISCONTINUED, REBOOTED UNDER THE NAME Try Me on for Size
1. When Juice Boxes Fly

**A/N: As some of you knew, I was counting votes on which story to write next and this, along with a one-shot about a Drunk Wally, won. The one-shot will be written later, but as for now I'll probably be focusing on this story. It's a multi-chaptered one and I'm still pretty unsure about it's length but I'm hoping it'll be good. Rated T because I like to make my characters swear... :) So it's the famous soul-switch, Freaky Friday, The Change up, It's a Boy Girl Thing and etc. I haven't bothered checking if this has been done as a Spitfire or even in the Young Justice fandom before but even if it is a cliché, it's a good one, so read on and enjoy :)**

**P.S. Anyone DYING for the new episode? Oh, and a little treat for you guys (if you haven't seen this) here's a link to episode descriptions for the next 5 episodes! **

**Http : / / wallyartemisfanclub . / journal/ New-Episodes-Descriptions-288057924 (Remove the spaces!)**

…**...**

"What is that?" Artemis asked skeptically as she inspected the newest addition to Wally's souvenir shelf. Robin shrugged and picked up the rock-like item. It was a deep purple and had appeared on this shelf after their latest mission. "Leave it to Wally to find something that no one has seen before," she scoffed, Robin nodding in agreement. Placing the rock back in it's place, he glanced at his fingers, frowning slightly as he saw the purple dust on his gloves. He inhaled deeply and then blew harshly, the dust flying off his fingers and shooting towards Artemis.

The archer coughed as the dust hit her face, sputtering as she felt some on her tongue. Robin cackled loudly and she pushed him away as she rushed to the kitchen. She ripped open the the fridge, spotting a juice-box inside. Feeling the taste in her mouth intensify, she grabbed it and stuffed the straw through the hole, taking a big sip. Sighing in relief as the taste of apples filled her mouth, she placed it on the counter and crouched down as she started rummaging the bottom counters for something sweet.

Spotting a box of Oreos she smiled. A loud gust of wind caught her attention and the smile disappeared. Standing up she saw Kid Flash in all his ridiculously yellow glory, drinking the juice box she'd just taken a sip from. "Hey, that's mine Baywatch!"

Wally froze and his eyes turned towards the box in his hands before throwing it over to her. "You mean you drank from this?"

She nodded and Wally groaned, dramatically scraping saliva off his tongue. Artemis rolled her eyes at his childish antics and grabbed the juice box, moving to throw it away. "I can't believe I just shared _your _saliva," Wally exclaimed, his voice laced with distaste. "But if it had been Megan's it wouldn't have been a problem, right? Jerk," she replied angrily, proving her point by hurling the juice box in his direction.

Wally ducked down quickly, avoiding the attack, hearing the box land with a splash behind him. "Wait Artemis, I didn't-"

"Save for someone who gives a shit." With that she stomped out of the room, leaving behind a stunned speedster.

"That was harsh dude. I don't blame her."

Behind Wally, Robin was looking at the squished juice box with interest, a small smirk on his face. "Whatever," the redhead mumbled, waving his friend off. "She totally overreacted."

"Right_._ _She_ overreacted," Robin said sarcastically. Wally was about to retort when they heard Kaldur's voice call them from somewhere in the cave. Robin was quicker to react, moving right away and disappearing in the direction of the main room. The speedster walked behind sullenly, perking up slightly when he saw Megan float by. "Hey wait up babe."

"Where is Artemis?" Kaldur asked as he counted only saw 4 of the 5 team members. "Wally pissed her off so now she's brooding in her room."

"_Duude_!" Wally complained, elbowing his laughing friend.

"I never brood."

The five heads in the room turned towards Artemis, now dressed in her uniform, standing in the doorway. She walked into the room, making sure her bow hit Wally's thigh when she walked past. He glared at the back of her head while she focused her attention on their leader. "Now that we are all assembled, I shall reveal our mission. There's been reports of some disturbance in Bialya, we believe the Queen B still has some of her troops wandering the desert..."

….

"Miss Martian, take us down."

The martian nodded and closed her eyes, the large bio-ship swinging to the left and lowering it's flight. After a few minutes they had landed on the ground and Miss Martian linked them up. "Camouflage mode everyone. We are not sure what we are dealing with here. Superboy, Miss Martian and I will go to the right, Robin you take Kid Flash and Artemis to the left. Stay hidden and call the team if anything goes wrong." Everyone nodded and pressed the emblem on their uniforms, parting to different direction when they exited the ship.

Robin and his followers walked in silence as they looked around the dark, seemingly vacant desert. "There's nothing here. It's completely empty," Wally complained as they got over yet another hill, seeing even more sand. "Like the inside of your skull?" Artemis quipped, drawing a snicker from the younger boy. The speedster mumbled something incoherent but was quickly silenced by Robin. "Do you hear that?"

The trio dropped to the ground, peeking over the edge of the hill. Standing barely a few feet away were about a dozen of soldiers, all heavily armed. They were standing around a machine of some sorts, poking and prodding around. The three heroes moved out of sight and Robin conjured up the holographic computer from his glove. After a few moments of typing, he sighed irritably. "I have no clue what that thing is. Get Miss M on the line and get them to join us," he spoke in a hushed tone.

Artemis nodded and closed her eyes in concentration. She opened them seconds later, a confused look on her face. "I- I can't reach her."

"What? There's no way we're out of her range," Kid Flash argued and Artemis glared. "Hence my confusion," she spat back. "Shut it guys. This is no time for your lovers quarrel."

Wally and Artemis made simultaneous noises of disgust which Robin promptly ignored. "I'm calling Kaldur," Artemis said but the younger boy stopped her. "We may have taken down Psimon but the Queen can still intercept our communication."

Artemis groaned and let her hands fall to her side. "The what do you suggest we do?"

"Return back to the bio-ship. Soon enough, Kaldur and his group will figure out that the mental link has gone wrong and will do the same. There is nothing we can do."

Robin and Wally stood up and started walking away. "Screw that."

They turned around just in time to see Artemis draw and arrow and fire it professionally down the hill. "Artemis," Wally shouted but his voice was drowned out by the sound of gun fire. The three of them slammed to the ground and Artemis pulled another arrow from her quiver. As soon as the head of the first soldier appeared, she fired. The arrow landed directly in front of him and exploded, throwing the man of guard, causing him and four of the other soldiers to go tumbling down the hill. "Wally, go."

The speedster nodded and pushed himself up to a standing position. Another soldier appeared and he raced off, dodging bullets and running into him, knocking him unconscious. He saw ten other soldiers approach but noticed one standing still with the machine. He risked a glance back at Robin and noticed him looking in the same direction. The Boy Wonder stood up, jumping up to kick an approaching soldier in the chest, throwing two batarangs while he was in the air, successfully taking down to more soldiers.

"Distract them," he shouted to Artemis, who nodded and started bombarding the relentless men with arrows. Meanwhile, Wally sped to the machines unnoticed, easily taking out the one man guarding the mystery machine. He moved closer to the device, examining it closely. A loud buzzing sound could be heard and he shrugged, starting in his search for an off button, completely oblivious to the battle behind him.

"Wally, look out," he suddenly heard Artemis shout from behind him and he swiveled around. He saw a soldier standing only a few feet away from him, his finger pressing the trigger. The loud sound of gunfire was heard and Wally could almost see the bullet heading at his body. He pulled himself away but wasn't quick enough. He yelped in pain as he felt the bullet slice the skin of his arm and he tumbled over to his side, the sound of a batarang and an arrow whirring through the air, a grunt following soon after. Everything was quiet and in seconds his two teammates were at his side.

"Wally, are you okay?" Artemis asked, trying to catch of glimpse of his face, which was currently facing the sand. "I'm so sorry, I should have been watching, he just slipped away-"

"You're right. You should have been watching."

"What?"

"It's bad enough that you don't have any powers, you don't have to add blind to the list," Wally practically growled, clutching his left arm.

Artemis seemed taken back for a second but was quick to recover. "You're saying I'm useless?"

Wally gave a gruff nod as he struggled to get to his feet. "I'm useless? You couldn't even hold a bow the right way. You count entirely on your powers, which, by the way, you would be dead without. I bet you wouldn't even last a week." Artemis was shouting by the end of her rant, her breath coming out in deep pants. When Wally just stared dumbly at her she stood up and walked away silently, stopping a few feet away.

Robin looked to his friend and shook his head sadly. "Not her fault dude."

"Just shut the damn machine off," he shouted, finally managing to get up on his feet. The younger boy sighed but did as he was told, walking to the machine and flicking the switch his friend told him to. The humming noise completely shut off but it was replaced by an entirely other noise.

_Robin? Artemis? Please answer. _

_Miss M? We're here and we're alright._ Robin answered and he heard the martian relieved sigh in his mind.

_Speak for yourself, _Wally's voice broke through, sounding grumpy as hell.

_Bring the bio-ship to our location. Wally is slightly wounded and we have something the League will want to take a look at. _

_Roger that. We'll be there as soon as we can. _

Megan tuned out and Robin rubbed his chin. "I'm guessing this was why we couldn't get through to the others."

When he received no answer from either of his teammates he sighed and sat down on the sand, grabbing a handful and slowly letting it sink from his grip to a small pile.

…...

"I told you, it's fine," Wally said as Kaldur tied the last knot on Wally's arm. "It'll be gone in a couple of hours or so. Fast healing remember?"

The atlantian ignored his words, only nodding at him before going back to his seat. Artemis sat at the back of the ship, a deep scowl on her face and her arms tightly crossed. The flight home was completely silent and Artemis was the first to run out of the ship when the hatch opened up. Robin glanced at his friend and when the redhead caught his gaze, he scoffed and also stomped out of the bio-ship.

…...

"Where have you been?" Artemis stomped through the small apartment, making a bee-line for the door and slamming it behind her. Paula Crock sighed and shock her head at her daughter, deciding to let her blow off some steam before even trying to approach her.

The archer kicked off her shoes and ripped the band from her hair aggressively, her anger getting the best of her. Her jacket and socks soon joined her shoes on the floor before she collapsed on the bed, glad that it was a Saturday morning instead of a school day. Her eyes started drooping, her last thought before her mind went black being about that selfish bastard that called himself a superhero, hoping that she wouldn't have to see his face again anytime soon.

…...

**A/N: And so ends the first chapter. I'm pretty sure you all know what's coming next so brace yourselves. I'm sorry I made Wally a bit of a jerk but for the purpose of the story, he has to be. So review and I just made update quickly (yeah right..) But jokes aside, tell me what you thought. Is it well written for an overused cliché?**


	2. Text Sent To Stupid Jerk

**A/N: Damn, I'm a lazy SOB! Sorry for taking so long, but I had a really hard time writing this chapter so I hope you like it. But to make up for the horribly long wait ;) I also posted a new Spitfire one-shot called Speed-Dial, so go check it out on my profile! And, I'm going to start adding those time and place thingies like they do on the show, to keep track of days and such. **

**P.S. I know Wally's room is a lot messier the way I describe it (although he did have a piece of clothing on top of his clock!), but despite getting a peak inside it during Coldhearted (which btw was way asterous) I personally imagined it this way and I'm too lazy to change it... whatever, just go with it, kaytnxbye**

**...**

**Gotham City/Central City**

**March 12, 23:47 PM**

_"-So annoying..." "A complete pain to be around..." "Way out of her league..."_

Wally groaned as a loud and annoying sound pierced through the quiet, successfully waking him up. As his newly awoken brain struggled to make sense of the sound, he finally placed it as the sound of a car alarm. His eyes slowly fluttered open he was met with an Alice In Wonderland poster. Scrambling to sit up in a bed that he realized now was clearly not his own, he worked to get his breathing under control as he tried to remember how he got here.

He remembered their mission in Bialya and getting shot but he was pretty sure that no amnesia had been involved. He looked around the dark room with a mix of confusion and fear.

Artemis awoke with a start, her left hand throbbing in pain. As she opened her eyes she realized she was lying on something hard; the floor. She stood up slowly, her room pitch black. Wishing she knew the time, she settled for assuming it was close to midnight. Fumbling around blindly, her hands finally settled on a table. By repeatedly slamming her hands down, she finally hit down on something and the room was suddenly lit. _Where the hell am I?_

Wally finally gathered the courage to stand up, taking in the small room. Hoping to get some answers if he explored the rest of this unknown house, he headed for the door but stopped as he saw something bright yellow flash behind him. He spun around and yelped in horror.

The room she was in was ridiculously filthy, clothes and what looked like candy wrappers littered across the floor and furniture. Plastered on the walls were various posters and a shelf decorated with , she noticed picture on the shelf in front of her. Standing up, she approached slowly and grabbed the photo, her eyes widening when she recognized the person on the photo. _Wally?_

His hands flew up to cover his mouth. "What- How- What the hell is going on?" he mumbled in a voice that wasn't his own, noticing that the girl in the mirror did the same. He lifted up his hands, examining them before placing them on his face, slowly starting to pinch what were apparently _his _cheeks. After a few more pinches and eventually slaps, he stopped and let his shoulders slump.

Artemis dropped the photo in shock as she suddenly noticed her hands. Trying her best not to hyperventilate, she ran her fingers through her hair. They froze there. Something wasn't right. Making her way through the mess on the floor, she ripped open the door, spotting an open bathroom down the hall. Walking quietly through the house, she made it to the other room, closing the door behind her.

She took a deep breath but choked on it when she saw her reflection. She stumbled away from the mirror, a wide-eyed Wally staring back at her. She lifted her hand up and ran it down her cheek, watching the redhead do the same. "Wally, you are so dead."

…...

Returning to what she had come to suspect was Wally's room, she sat down on the bed. Realizing that the best thing to do was to find Wally, she stood up and headed for the door. With her hand on the door handle, she stepped on something sharp and grabbed her- Wally's foot in pain. That's when she realized she- he wasn't wearing any pants, or a shirt for that matter. She blushed furiously and averted her eyes up, heading for the closet, keeping her eye on the dangerously littered floor.

She pulled open the double-doors of his closet and furrowed her eyebrows at the empty space. Thinking about it, it sort of made sense, since most of the clothes were spread across the floor. Turning around, she spotted a relatively clean pair of jeans. Walking slowly over the messy floor, she grabbed them and pulled them on. Lifting her foot she noticed a T-shirt under her foot and pulled it on, trying her best to ignore the overwhelming smell.

…...

Walking down the hall as quietly as possible, she heard snores coming from behind closed doors. _His parents_. As she walked down the stairs that seamed to creak with every step, she thought about how to contact Wally. Just as the thought entered her mind, a loud sound pierced the quiet in the house. She froze where she stood on the last step, listening for any sound of disturbance, fully ready to bolt for the door if necessary. When she heard nothing, she sighed in relief and relaxed, starting to dig into the pants she was wearing, finding the cell she'd grabbed from Wally's table as she walked out the door.

The words _1 new text_ flashed across the screen and she opened it cautiously. She vaguely noted that she was listed under his phone as Arty, something she would punish him for later, but as of right now her attention was solely focused on the message. _Mount Justice, ASAP 911_

She texted back a quick reply before opening the front door, making sure to gently close it behind her.

…...

Wally paced around the room, trying to piece everything together. If he was currently... inside Artemis's body, then this had to be where she lived, and then she was probably at his place. He stopped pacing, stopping in the dead-center of the room. He brushed his sweaty hands against his- _her _jeans and once again started to look at his new reflection.

It felt weird, watching himself, his reflection. He stared at his new hair, the long locks of blonde that were flowing down his back. Moving his hand up, he ran it slowly down the length of his- her surpisingly soft hair that he had been dying to touch since he first saw her... not that he'd ever admit that.

Feeling like his head was going to explode from pure confusion, he moved his stare to the bedside table where he noticed a phone. Grabbing it, he started composing a new text message and then sent it to his number. The words _Text sent to Stupid Jerk_ flashed across the screen and he almost smiled. How Artemis. After only a second of waiting, he got a reply and then stuffed the phone into his pocket. Picking up socks from the floor, he put them on and then a pair of boots lying near the door. Finally he pulled a jacket on and then sneaked out the door, hoping to avoid confrontation with anyone.

…..

**Mount Justice**

**March 13, 12:35 AM**

"Recognized; Artemis. B07."

The cave was empty when he entered and it took him a moment to remember that it was past midnight. At first he waited right in front of the zeta-tubes but as his legs grew tired from the lack of motion, he started pacing. After a few minutes of restlessly walking in small circles, he started picking up speed. Soon enough he was running around the small space, finally stopping after racing a few circles.

He leaned against the rocky wall and let himself slide to the floor, feeling weak as he panted for breath. Sure, Artemis's body was practically at the peak of human endurance but it didn't feel the same. Not being able to run, not being able to do something that came so naturally to him, made his stomach twist.

"Artemis?"

Wally jumped up at the name, glad that Artemis was finally here. Now they could work everything out and he'd be running a few mph shy of the speed of sound in no time. As he looked around the dim room, he saw no one but Megan... and she was staring right at him. "Artemis, are you okay?"

How could he forget? "I'm fine," he stuttered, cringing slightly as the words left his mouth.

Megan nodded but still stepped closer. "I was a bit worried, you know, with what happened this morning."

Wally furrowed his eyebrows in confusion but quickly dropped the look. _Play it cool..._

"Right, well, I'm fine now," he said, sounding pretty unconvincing to his own ears. Or maybe it was just the whole lot of feminism in his voice? Thankfully, the martian took no notice of his uncertainty and went in for a hug. Despite the fact that he should have been enjoying this, he was to busy thinking. _Was Artemis really upset this morning? Not that I would feel guilty or anything..._

"Well, good night Artemis," Megan said happily before disappearing down the hall that led to the bedrooms. Wally sighed in relief, thankful that she hadn't even questioned the fact that Artemis had just dropped in at midnight.

"Recognized, Wally B03."

Artemis entered the cave, looking around cautiously, hoping that no one was around. A hand was placed on her shoulder and she stifled a yelp. Spinning around, she came face to face with herself.

"This is weird," she heard herself saying and the archer nodded, dumbfounded. She rubbed her face with her hands, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. "Okay, okay..." she repeated in her deep voice, finally settling down. "Did you do this?" she finally asked.

Wally was taken back and stepped away from her. He scoffed. "Yeah, I was just _dying_ to be Artemis for a day so I used my secret magic powers to switch bodies with you." He perched his hands on his hips and scowled.

"Turn down the sarcasm Baywatch, I was just asking."

"Well it was a stupid question," he mumbled under his breath, feeling Artemis's, or actually his own, burning stare.

"So, what do you suggest we do?" he finally asked when Artemis hadn't spoken in a while. The archer moved her gaze up from the floor and stared herself straight in the eye.

"I guess we find out a way to reverse this... whatever this is."

"Well duh, I meant until then. I mean, are we going to tell the team? What are we going to do about... personal hygiene..." Wally trailed off, his face beat red. Artemis blanched, she hadn't even thought about that and quite frankly, didn't want to. "It is so like you to think about something like this," Artemis snapped at him, hoping to hide her embarrassment.

They stood there for a few moments, glaring each other down. It felt strange, watching herself glare with such ferocity and she realized it wasn't a good look for her. With a great sigh, she uncrossed her arms and let them fall freely down her sides.

"Well we're not telling the team anything, they would pull us off missions. And about wash times, I'm thinking we find a giant hose..."

**A/N: Bleh, writing this sucked, but I hope you guys enjoy this because I worked really hard on this, trying to make it as non-OOC as possible! Leave a review and then go check out that one-shot (Drunk Wally is waiting for you *wiggles eyebrows*)**


	3. Upper Body Strength

**A/N: I got so inspired I wrote this chapter in one go! I'm guessing it was the awesomeness of Performance that made me want to write. Artemis with her hair down? Yes please!**

**So I hope you like this chapter, we have some more awkward interactions, my writing being confusing and Wally being... well... Wally! ENJOY!**

**Edit: Sometimes Fanfiction makes me want to throw my computer across the room! GAAHH! **

…**...**

**Mount Justice**

**March 12, 6:30 AM**

"Okay, so my dad is Rudy and my mom is Mary but I just call her mom- Are you even listening?"

Artemis looked up groggily, blowing a stray lock of red hair from her face. "Sure, your dad is Mary and- wait."

Wally shook his head, his new hair smacking his face despite his and Artemis's attempts at pulling it into a pony tail. "Artemis, you have to focus," Wally scolded and the archer looked up, the sheer amount of serious in his voice made it clear he was not playing around. "I'm sorry, I'm just really tired. We've been up all night talking about what you like on your toast." She remembered starting to doze off around jam and bananas being great together.

"I know, I just think it would be best if no one knows about our... situation before we at least find out what caused this."

Artemis nodded and was just about to speak up when she noticed a look of panic cross her own face. "It's this late? My parents will wake up in half an hour and they'll freak if I'm not there." He started to usher her towards the zeta beams but she easily stopped him. Hands resting on her smaller shoulders, she realized how much stronger Wally was. Shaking her head, she got to the point. "Slow down there, I don't even know where you live. I practically stumbled out of your house, I wasn't really paying attention on how to get back."

A look of confusion crossed his face before he came back to life. "Right, well, umm... I'll just take you there."

He took the lead and Artemis watched him stomp to the zeta beams and disappear. "Why did it have to be him?" she groaned to herself before following him.

**Central City**

**March 12, 6:58 PM**

"Here we are," Wally said, gesturing to the two story house in front of them.

"Cozy," Artemis commented dryly. The speedster grabbed her large hand in his small one (she'd never noticed how small she was compared to him) and she let him drag her over to the back of the house. "See that window there?" Artemis looked up.

"Yeah I see it."

"Great. That's where you're going."

"No problem," she said cockily and her hand reached back instinctively. When her hand didn't land on the familiar feathers, it fell back to her side. "No arrows," she commented to herself. "And with this huge body of yours it won't be easy to climb up." Ignoring Wally's protests ("I'll have you know you I'm very fit") she looked around and located a tree close to the window. With a smirk, she took a few steps back and then broke into a sprint. In a fraction of a second she started running at an irregular speed and when she saw the tree closing in on her it was too late.

With a loud crash, her face made contact with the tree and she fell back to the ground.

"What the hell are you doing?" Wally asked, shocked as he ran to her. She rubbed her most likely broken nose and managed to sit up. "I'm fine."

"Please, I'm not worried about you. I'm worried about what effect this might have on my face later on. A broken nose isn't very appealing."

Artemis gaped and then smacked his upper arm. Wally only grinned at her and rubbed his arm. "That's going to make a lovely bruise."

She rolled her eyes and finally stood up, wiping blood from her nose. Taking a few steps back she readied herself for another attempt. "Wait Artemis, don't-"

She started running again, this time conscious of her speed and with the momentum and a good push off the ground she managed to get a grip on the first branch, about 13 feet off the ground. "Who says third time's the charm?" Artemis joked. Using her, or Wally's, upper body strength, she hoisted herself onto the branch and then jumped over to the next one. A few jumps later she was standing on a branch parallel with the window. The only downside, it was a three feet away. Reaching out with her hand, she barely scraped the window before she had to move back to catch her balance.

"Any other bright ideas?" Wally asked sarcastically from his place on the ground. "Just one."

Grabbing the branch looming over her head, she moved as close to the edge of the lower branch as possible and then tightened her grip on the upper branch. She used her in-preoccupied hand and tried once more to reach for the window. Thankfully, it was open a crack so if she could just get close enough to lift it open- _Craaack!_

Her eyes widened as she heard the loud crunch and then her hands were suddenly carrying the weight of Wally's surprisingly heavy body. The thud of a branch hitting the ground was heard and she took a deep breath. Dangling about 35 feet in the air with one hand on a very thin branch, Artemis didn't feel very optimistic. "Swing to the window," she heard her voice encourage from the ground. _Right. I'm a hero. This is easy. _

Swinging a few times to gain momentum, she finally let go and moved through the air, her hands landing on the hard concrete of the narrow windowsill. Her arms screamed in protest as her body jerked down, but she gritted her teeth and started to pull herself up. _Thank god that idiot has some upper body strength._

First her foot got on top of the sill with her knee following. As soon as one leg was balancing her on the windowsill she released one hand and pushed the window open. Clambering inside awkwardly, she fell to the floor with a grunt. "Artemis? Artemis?"

She grumbled under her breath and then stood up, leaning outside. Wally was looking up at her, giving her a thumbs up with a goofy grin that looked out of place on her face. "School starts at 8:30, Gotham Academy, locker keys are in my school bag. Do you know how to get back to my house?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty familiar with Gotham since Di- umm, yeah I got it."

"Text me, err, you, if anything goes wrong. I'll have this on me at all times." She waved his cellphone to show it and he nodded. "Aw crap, my parents are up. Get into bed." Artemis leaned over to see that the window next to hers was illuminated. She gave him one last look before shutting the window, jumping into the bed and pulling the duvet over her head. _I hope we can pull this off._

**Gotham City**

**March 12, 8:12 AM**

"Artemis, you're home."

Wally jumped as a tired looking lady in a wheelchair greeted him at the door. Judging by her looks, he concluded that this was Artemis's mom. "Hey... mom."

Paula raised an eyebrow as her daughter looked around the small apartment before pointing towards her bedroom and then disappearing through the door. Shaking her head, she rolled into the kitchen, deciding that her daughter was most likely just having one of those days.

Wally looked around the room he had woken up in and now that he wasn't having a minor panic attack he could really take it in. He looked at the second bed, it looked like it hadn't been slept in in a while. Glancing at the clock he realized he had little time to work with. Spotting a school bag behind the door he pulled it up and placed his hand on the doorknob. A loud cellphone chime stopped him and he pulled the phone hastily from his pocket.

_Almost forgot. School uniforms r required. I hope u know how 2 dress in the dark. _

A loud groan escaped his mouth. Letting the the bag strap slide from his shoulder, he walked towards the dresser. He opened up the first drawer and saw an arrange of books and photos. _If I had the time_, he thought as he looked at a particular book marked journal.

Closing the drawer shut, he opened the next one. The second drawer held a wide arrange of multicolored T-shirts, Third drawer; two piles of jeans and dark green sweats. Fourth drawer... his hand froze on the handle as the grip tightened. The fourth drawer was full of socks and- he gulped- underwear. Tearing his eyes away (who knew Artemis was a Victoria Secret fan) he closed it and opened up the last drawer cautiously. Inside were a couple of school uniforms.

Despite his curiosity to see if Artemis was wearing something similar to what was in the fourth drawer, he shut the drapes and turned of the lights. Quickly albeit clumsily he managed to pull on the shirt and skirt before he turned on the lights. Checking himself in the mirror to see if he had accidentally pulled the shirt on backwards, he made note of the fact that Artemis looked particularly... cute in this assembly.

Glancing at the clock, he yelped when he saw that he had five minutes. Thankfully he knew where the school was so he pulled on socks and shoes that hurt to walk in and then pulled up the bag as he ran out the door.

The bell rang just as he stepped through the gate and he walked as calmly as possible with the other students. Panting from the effort of running down 10 blocks, he smoothed back the annoying strands of hair that fell into his eyes.

"Artemis. Artemis, over here."

Someone placed a hand on his back but the hand was quickly pulled away. "Why are you sweaty?"

Wally stared at the blonde in front of him, hoping his confusion wasn't visible. "Anyway, I have to get to class. Mr. Embles will freak if I'm late again. Catch you at lunch."

_Right, class. _Stuffing his hand into the bag he finally located the key chain. Checking the locker number on it, he ran down the hall to look for the right one. He finally found it and jammed the key into the lock to open it, hastily checking Artemis's schedule and grabbing what he hoped were the correct books.

As he closed the locker, he realized he had no clue how to get to the right classroom. Grabbing hold of the first shoulder he saw, he was almost happy to see that it was Dick. He was just about to say hi when he remembered that only Wally knew who he was. Artemis had no clue. "Umm, could you tell me how to get to classroom 203?"

Dick smirked and pointed down the hall. Wally thanked him and started running down the hall.

He pushed open the door to the correct room and bursted into the room. Every eye turned to him and he smiled awkwardly as he tried to keep his cool.

"Glad to see you decided to join us Miss Crock. Now, would you mind taking your seat." Wally glanced at the middle aged man behind his desk and realized he didn't like him. Not one bit.

Looking back to the classroom, he saw two empty chairs. He sat down at the chair closest to him but at the stare he received from the old guy, he realized it was the wrong one. Laughing awkwardly, he stood up and sat down in the other seat, looking at the person sitting next to him for confirmation. The redheaded girl nodded subtly and he let his bag drop to the floor.

"Now, as I was saying, the square root of 16 isn't 3, nice try Mr. Bellson, but actually-"

A loud cellphone ring. Wally continued to stare at the bkacboard until he realized that, once again, all eyes were on him.

"Oh, right," he said, digging into his bag for the phone. "No phones during class Miss Crock," the teacher droned. Noticing that it was from Artemis, he grew worried. "I'm sorry, but it's really import-"

"No phones during class."

"But if I could just-"

"No phones during class."

"It's a matter of life and-"

"No phones during-"

"Class. I know," he finally conceded, placing the phone back into his bag. The old man sighed and pushed his glasses higher onto his nose. "Right. If you could turn your books to page 39 you'll find..." Wally glanced longingly at the bag on the floor and then raised his hand. "Yes Miss Crock?" The old guy sounded extremely annoyed and a few snickered.

"Can I go to the bathroom?"

The teacher shot him a pointed look which obviously meant no. He slunk back in his seat as the old guy rambled on.

Busy cursing the universe, Wally didn't notice the pair of scissors in the pencil case his hand was digging through. As he felt the semi-sharp blade slice his finger, he pulled it out and looked at the small cut. Smirking, he pulled out the scissors, made sure no one was looking and then dragged them across his palm. Placing them back in the pencil case, he took a deep breath and then yelped loudly.

Everyone turned to look at him and he lifted up his hand. "I cut myself. May I please be excused to go to the nurse's office?"

"I suppose I can't let you bleed out _although it would be tempting_" he mumbled under his breath. Resisting the urge to throw something in this obnoxious teacher's face, Wally swept the contents of his table into his bag and then rushed out the door with a small bow. Finding the bathroom, he wrapped a few tissues around his palm and then used his uninjured hand to find the phone. Dialing his own number, he pressed call and then waited anxiously. "Come on, come on, come on," he mumbled.

"Wally?"

"Artemis, is everything okay?"

There was some shuffling at the other end of the line and then he heard her take a deep breath.

"I sort of maybe got into a fight."

The door to the bathroom opened and a bulky guy stared at him. "What the hell are you doing in the men's room?"

…...

**A/N: Success, I actually enjoyed writing this chapter! I hope you like it because it's my favorite so far! Every person that reviews gets a cyber-Easter egg and a cute baby chick! Spread the love people! P.S. I stayed up really late to finish and post this so you better appreciate it! :D**


	4. A Broken and Bloodied Nose

**A/N: Alrighty then, I'm back. In this chapter we have Artemis being a BAMF and what not. It's not necessarily a very eventful chapter but whatever. I hope you guys enjoy this and I hope you had a lovely Easter! :) And again, sorry if anything seems confusing, but this all makes sense to me so :)**

…**...**

**Central City High**

**March 12, 8:23**

Artemis walked carefully through the halls of the school, avoiding contact with anyone as much as possible, even if it required pressing her body into lockers or dodging out of the way. Peaking at the number in the locker key Wally had given her, she walked down row after row of blue lockers until she finally located the correct number. After some persistent jiggling, they key finally turned in the lock and the door creaked open.

As the contents of the locker threatened to spill out, she pressed her hands against the turmoil of books and held them in place. Twisting her head, she scanned her eyes over Wally's schedule an d sighed in annoyance. _Who has PE first period on a Monday_, Artemis complained to herself as she attempted to close the locker door. In one quick move, she pushed the books inside and slammed the door shut quickly, a dull thud coming from behind the door as the books rolled down.

Deciding to check the bag she'd grabbed at Wally's home, she was relieved to find a pair of blue gym shorts, a white T-shirt and an ugly pair of shoes. She pushed the outfit back into the bag and zipped it closed, looking down the hall. _Great. Now all I have to do is find the gym. Easy pea-_

Her train of thought was interrupted when something pushed her harshly from behind. A small growl escaped her mouth as a large, blonde guy walked past her, looking back over his shoulder to grin at her. "Hurry up ginger. Don't wanna be late for PE." Artemis subconsciously ran a hand through her now short and red her and felt a pang of pity for Wally. Shaking it off, she decided to follow the jerk, hoping that he was heading for the gymnasium.

After walking down a couple flight of stairs, he finally pushed open a door and Artemis followed, still keeping a safe distance between them. When she came through the door, she smiled with relief. Right in front of her were the open door to a large gymnasium and to her right was a hall marked with the two different genders.

Walking down the short hall, she pushed down the handle for the dressing room. "What are you doing West?"

Artemis froze and turned her head, spotting a trio of girls all wearing matching looks of disdain on their faces. "Umm..."

"Come on girls," one girl said, pushing Artemis harshly away as she opened the door. After turning her head to shoot Artemis one more withering look ("Don't even think about sneaking a peak") the wannabe sassy blonde slammed the door shut.

_Right, boys use the men's changing rooms, _Artemis thought as she stared down at Wally's body. _Great._

She walked carefully through the door opposite to the one she had just tried entering and paused hesitantly inside the door frame. _You've taken down super villains Artemis. You can do this. _Inhaling deeply, she headed for the corner of the room, eyes downcast the whole way. She pulled of the shirt she'd put on last night and pulled on the plaid white T-shirt. A laughter to the side caught her attention and she glanced to the side, immediately turning her head back.

While everyone had been fully clothed when she entered, they were now half naked, some even close to having nothing on. The guy next to her started pulling the waistband of his jeans down and she quickly turned to face the corner. Slowly pulling down the pants she was wearing, keeping her eyes firmly trained on the wall, she located the gym shorts on the bench next to her and pulled them. Finally dressed, she turned around and saw that thankfully, the rest of the room were either in the process of pulling T-shirts on or were already dressed.

Sitting down awkwardly, she tapped her hands against her bare knees, all the while feeling like someone was suddenly going to realize that she was a girl. Of course, nothing of that sort happened, but she still felt shaky when the throng of boys shuffled out the door. Pulling on her socks and shoes quickly, she ran after them, making sure to watch Wally's speed.

She entered the gymnasium and skidded to a halt. Strewn around the floor, were a dozen of red balls and another dozen were in the hands of menacing looking people. She suddenly remembered why she hated PE as she trudged to the middle of the large room. After calling out numbers and pointing at people, the coach had split them into even teams of two. And by even, she meant in numbers. There was absolutely nothing even about the way they had been split into groups.

As she looked over at the people standing on the right side of the floor, she took in how everyone of them was well built or extremely tall or incredibly scary looking... then her eyes moved to her team. A couple of squat, chubby kids stood to her left and a few tall, very thin kids stood to her right. Then, quivering behind her, was a boy the size of Robin, but unlike the Boy Wonder, Artemis could tell that this one would have no means of defense.

Ball in hand, Artemis waited for the start of the game, her eyes fixed on the guy who had insulted her- err, Wally, earlier. _I may be in Baywatch's body but I still have my knowledge of great aim_. She turned the ball in her hand, feeling it's weight and estimating how much power she would have to put into throwing. Her target might look strong but the problem with being large and muscular, is that your reflexes will quite frankly, suck.

"Ready, set-"

A whistle blew and Artemis raised her hand back over her head and then the ball was flying straight across the field. It hit the blonde's face with a loud crack. He bent over in agony, clutching his face. Artemis pumped her fists in triumph until she noticed that the game had halted on account of everyone staring at her.

"Wally, that was great," one of the chubby kids muttered and Artemis smiled. Her smile faltered slightly as she realized from the dumbstruck expression everyone was wearing, that Wally apparently wasn't much of s sports guy. So what did he do during those games? Stand and wait for someone to broke his nose with a powerful throw. He was a superhero for Christ's sake. And now that she was making decisions for Wally, at least for the time being, he was no longer going to be a wuss.

"Are we playing this game or what?" she thundered, Wally's voice sounding surprisingly menacing instead of his normally calm tone of voice.

The opposing team seemed to snap into life as their grips on the softballs hardened. "Get ginger," she heard Blondie mutter, hand still clutching his face. A guy to his right nodded and the game went into full swing. Artemis ducked under a ball that came flying towards her and rolled over as another one threatened to make contact with her stomach. Briefly looking up, she noticed that her team was doing pretty good. They had taken out two more from the right side and she even watched on of them catch a ball, although clumsily it was better than nothing.

Snapping out of it, she jumped to her feet. At least three people seemed to be aiming for her and the balls all started to head for her at the same time. Stepping away from one and bending her back to let the second one fly over her, she decided that she could be a little theatrical. As the third one came at her at full speed, she jumped up and flipped in the air, landing on her feet, arms raised over her head.

She heard two thuds and she realized that there was only one person left on the enemy field, save for her friends who was still grasping his face, small drops of blood dripping onto the floor from between his fingers. _It's just a broken nose,_ she though to herself, remembering how she had broken her own on many occasions, as well as various other limbs.

"Would you like to do the honors Wally?" the tiny boy that reminded her of Robin asked and she shook her head. "Go get him," she said and the boy's face lit up. He moved up the the middle of the field and the guy on the other side looked extremely vulnerable since all of the softballs were lying behind her team. The boy bent down to retrieve a ball and with a determined look on his face, he shot. The guy on the other side dodged to the left, but the little smaller boy had already picked up another ball and it made contact with a satisfying crack. Her team cheered and the tall guys picked up the small boy.

Artemis smiled as they walked him around the gym, enjoying herself despite how horrified she had felt this morning. "Adam, put down the balls this instance."

The archer spun around to the see the blonde on his feet, a trail of blood running from his nose, staining the T-shirt with crimson red. In each hand was a softball and he was smiling, or rather smirking at her.

"I told you what would happen if you messed with me West."

The first ball came flying and Artemis easily dodged, feeling like she was really getting the hang of Wally's body. The second ball was heading straight for her stomach so she pushed out her right hand and caught it with a loud thud. Putting on a smirk of her own, she summoned as much strength as she could into Wally's left arm and threw the ball. It hit Adam straight in his lower regions and he fell to the floor, making a sound somewhere between a grunt and a wail.

Ignoring the stares of the people around her, she walked out of the gym. On account of Adam needing tending to, the coach let them go early. Artemis hid in the bathroom until she was sure everyone had dressed and left before finally emerging to changer herself. She grabbed the smelly shirt she'd hung up and watched it with dread. Her attention shifted as she heard something creak behind her and with natural reflex, she moved out of the way as the large fist came crashing down to her previous location.

"Nobody makes a fool out of me and gets away with it ginger," Adam said, cracking his knuckles theatrically. Artemis rolled her eyes as he kept talking. "You know, I've always wondered why you're always alone at school. But I guess it makes sense. A redheaded science geek isn't really bound to have many friends."

"Wally has lots of friends," Artemis blurted out and then cleared her throat. "I have many friends you don't know off."

"Right, like that imaginary Dick Grayson I hear you talking to on the phone? If you made it up, it's not real."

"Shut up," Artemis said through clenched teeth as she balled her hands into fists. She felt something warm move around in her stomach. Anger. She was angry at this jerk who was obviously planning on hurting her, or at least going to try to, and she was angry at Wally for letting himself get bullied, but mostly she was just angry at him for not telling her- _for not telling the team, _she backtracked. "What's the matter, West? Did I hit a nerve? Was it the part about our hair? Or where I took notice of the fact that you're all alone?"

Artemis felt her hands start to shake, or vibrate, as the ass-wipe continued to speak. "Or was it when I called you an ugly, geeky loner who-"

Before she could stop herself, her right hand smashed into Adam's face at an inhuman speed and he was out cold. Artemis felt her whole body vibrating and she took a deep breath as she tried to calm herself down. As she opened her mouth, the taste of blood hit her. Furrowing her eyebrows, she wiped her forearm under her nose.

A trail of blood was left on her hand and she walked to the mirror. A thin line of blood was trailing from her nose as the last of her shaking died out. She laughed to herself as she realized that she was witnessing one of the embarrassing stories Robin had shared with the team.

A quiet groan snapped her head back towards the guy lying unconscious on the floor and she gnawed her bottom lip.

She pulled out Wally's iPhone (lucky bastard) and texted him quickly.

After approximately 5 minutes, Kelis's _Milkshake_ started playing and Artemis couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"Wally?" she asked as she answered the phone.

"Artemis, is everything alright?" her own voice on the other end of the line sounded fairly panicked and as Artemis glanced at the unconscious jerk on the floor, she actually felt slightly guilty for putting Wally in this circumstance.

"I sort of maybe got into a fight."

…**...**

**A/N: Hope this chapter met your standards and what not! A virtual cookie for your thoughts? :) **

**Also, some shameless advertising;**

**I have a Tumblr account now! If you feel like it, I would love to have some of my readres as followers and who knows, I might just give updates and/or spoilers on new chapters if anyone reading this follows me *hint hint* _delusionaldaydreamer . Tumblr . Com (remove spaces)_**

**And then, I want to point you to some more Artemis badassery by showing you the link to this Artemis video, made by me if you want to check it out.**

**_Www .__ Youtube . Com / watch?v=VpW3rSWfiLc_ (remove the spaces)**

***shameless advertising is shameless***

**So that's about it :D Ciao ;)**


	5. Embarrassment

**A/N: Sorry for not updating for so long and all that but I've been really busy fangirling over the Avengers and feeling sad about the absence of Spitfire in Invasion! Anyway, here's chapter 5 of In Your Shoes and as an extra treat, the link to the trailer for In Your Shoes! So, carry on!**

**Trailer: http:/ www . Youtube . Com / watch?v=XFUyHLbqqfY&list=UUZZBUxgoZH0HBSaF4X3j_YQ&index=2&feature=plcp (remove spaces)**

…**...**

**Central City High**

_**March 12, 9:50**_

"_I sort of maybe got into a fight."_

"What?"

Artemis pulled the phone from her ear as the shrill sound Wally emitted carried over the line. "Chill out Baywatch. Seriously, I didn't even know my voice could go that high."

"What do you mean chill? What happened? What did you do?" There was a slight pause. "Who did you fight?" he asked cautiously.

Artemis looked down at the knocked out jock on the floor. "Adam something."

"Adam?" Wally breathed almost fearfully and the archer rolled her eyes. "Get a grip Wally, you're a superhero. I just showed him that he shouldn't mess with you," she said as she nudged the unconscious boy with the toe of her shoe. "Even if he does leave me alone, which I doubt, then I still have to deal with my parents when they find out I got in a fight. I won't leave the house for months."

"Like I said, just relax Baywatch. I got this."

She quickly hung up before he could object and then rubbed her chin thoughtfully as she stared at the blonde. A fresh trickle of blood from her nose hit her hand and as she was about to wipe it away, she stopped. With a somewhat sinister smirk, she ran for the hall. She quickly found the coach and after convincing him that she was fine, she dragged him into the locker room.

He gasped as he spotted the boy on the floor. "It wasn't my fault," Artemis was quick to say and the older man turned to her for an explanation. "He came into the locker room and punched me," she started, gesturing dramatically towards her bloody nose. "So when he struck again, I simply moved away and he ran into the wall and knocked himself out."

The coach looked at her thoughtfully, contemplating on whether or not to buy the story. Artemis moved her hand up to touch her nose and winced theatrically even though she felt nothing.

"Well, I guess we'll have to punish Mister Stone then. Get to class Wallace."

The archer smothered a smile and nodded, her eyes downcast as she exited the locker room. _And mom said that acting class I took 3 years ago wouldn't pay off._

…...

**Central City High**

_**March 12, 12:40**_

Artemis swung her bag over her shoulder and walked into her next class. Looking around, she groaned. _Science. Wonderful._

She leaned against the door frame, waiting for everyone to take their seat. When there was only one seat left, sadly at the front of the room, she sat down. The bell rang and the teacher stood up from her desk. A stack of papers in her hand, she started spreading them into tables. _A pop-quiz? _The archer's breath hitched in her throat. A single paper suddenly floated onto her table and she scrambled to pick it up. It was definitely a test, but it had already been filled out.

In the top corner, written with a thick, red marker, was an A+.

"A+?" Artemis scoffed. "Wally, you are such a ne-"

Suddenly realizing that the classroom had gone eerily quiet, she looked up. Every pair of eyes, even the teacher's, were on her. Some wore expressions of confusion while others looked like they were having a hard time containing their laughter.

Putting on her best poker face, she turned her gaze back to her table. A few people snickered but soon everyone had resumed a normal thread of conversation.

"Now, if everyone can turn to page 264..."

Artemis's head hit the table and with her eyes closed, she imagined every possible way she could physically torture Wally for putting her through this.

…...

**Mount Justice**

_**March 12, 15:23**_

"Recognized, Artemis. B07."

Wally walked with as much confidence as possible into Mount Justice, The Gotham Academy school uniform still on. Heading for the couch, he sat down, trying in vain to tug the blue skirt over his thighs. "Hey Arty."

Wally jumped, scrambling to get away from the voice whispering in his ear. Robin cackled and popped a grape into his mouth. "Feeling tense Artemis?"

The speedster shook his head intently, swallowing a lump in his throat. The Boy Wonder swung over the back of the couch and planted himself in the seat next to Wally. "Why are you still wearing your school uniform?"

_Because changing in the dark is hard work. _"I didn't have time to change," he excused himself lamely.

"Right. Well you know Canary's not going to let you spar in that."

"Wait, there's a training session today?"

"Every Sunday, Monday, Wednesday and Thursday. You know this Artemis."

"Right, right. Umm, I'll be back."

Wally stood up from the coach, looking at Robin before sprinting away. The ebony haired boy smirked and crossed his legs, turning on the TV.

The speedster ran for the zeta-tubes, stopping when they started glowing. The computer announced Kid Flash's arrival and he watched himself walk in. "Artemis, thank god," Wally said in a hushed tone, grabbing Artemis by the shoulders. Looking into his own green eyes, he saw shock and confusion. "What's with the assault Baywatch?"

Wally let go, noticing that Artemis was clad in the Kid Flash uniform. "Why are you.. suited up?"

Artemis rolled her eyes. "Because we have practice. Ever heard of Google Calender?"

"So... you changed. Just like that. Did you at least do it in the dark?"

Artemis scoffed. "What? Why?"

"You know... so you don't... sneak a peek."

The archer stared at ''herself'' for a moment, seeing a hint of Wally in her own gray eyes. "Please," she finally said, waving him off dismissively. "Like a yellow spandex suit leaves anything to the imagination."

Wally turned crimson. "You-"

The zeta-tube started glowing once more and they moved away. The robotic voice announced the arrival of the team, save for Robin who was watching a car-race on the television. Miss Martian was the first to appear, floating inside, smiling at Wally and Artemis as she moved past. Artemis saw a goofy grin appear on ''her'' face and frowned, elbowing Wally in the ribs. The speedster glared at her, earning a mean look in return. Black Canary, who had appeared out of nowhere, was shouting at everyone to come to the main room.

They watched their teammates walk down the hall and Wally turned back to Artemis. "What are we gonna do? If you haven't noticed already, I'm you! I can't spar like this."

Artemis rolled her eyes at his panic, pushing past him. "Relax Kid Spandex, I've seen you spar. You'll do fine."

Ignoring his nickname, he jogged to catch up with her. "Did you just compliment me?"

"Whatever _Wallace_. Just don't make me look bad." With that Artemis strutted down the hall and Wally groaned. If Robin saw him strut, he would never live it down.

Wally crossed his arms as he leaned against the wall and then uncrossed them again. He wasn't exactly used to having all that extra... weight on the front of his chest and he didn't want to risk Artemis decapitating him.

He sighed in relief when Kaldur and Supes were called up. They launched into a battle and the speedster's eyes drifted away from the action. They landed on Robin who was standing next to "Wally". They were talking about something, an uncomfortable look on Artemis's face. He wished he could move over there and find out what they were talking about. For a second he thought about sneaking up to them but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

He looked up to see Black Canary staring down at him. _Oh crap._

"Are you sure you're alright dude? You seem a bit off," Robin commented as Artemis trained her eyes on Kaldur and Superboy, appreciating the fact that the latter was shirtless. "Hmm?"

"I said, you seem a bit weird." Robin furrowed his eyebrows under his mask, trying to follow his line of vision. He noticed that Wally was staring intently at Superboy and shrugged it off.

"Nah, I'm fine," Artemis finally spit out, looking down at the small boy who didn't seem convinced. He didn't have time to question it because Wally's name was called out. The archer jumped and looked around, finally stepping onto the floor. She watched Wally walk out of the room and was about to follow him when Black Canary stepped up. "Do you think this time you'll be able to throw a punch?" she joked, making a stab at Wally's first try at fighting Black Canary.

Artemis put on a confident smirk and dropped into a battle stance, noticing the approving look in Canary's eyes. The blonde put on a smile of her own before swinging up her left foot, aiming for Artemis's face. She ducked out of the way, standing back up behind Black Canary. She swept her foot under Dinah's legs but the older woman jumped up and aimed a punch at the archer's face. Artemis blocked it and the foot that followed, faltering slightly as she lost her footing. _Stupid slippery shoes._

Canary used the opportunity to strike and went in with an elbow strike and a quick kick that followed. The force of the kick pushed Artemis's back and she felt herself falling back. She let her hands hit the ground and sprang into a back flip. Unfortunately, Wally did not have the physique for back flips of any kind and Artemis was unused to the extra weight so as her feet moved up into the air, her hands slipped and she hit the floor face first.

She waited for the oncoming attack but nothing happened. She opened her eyes and saw Black Canary looming over her, reaching down a helping hand. Artemis accepted the gesture and let the older woman pull her up. "I like your enthusiasm Wally but you can't spring into a back flip without training. Trust me, I've tried."

Artemis frowned and let go of Canary's hand. "I'll remember that next time," she said, rubbing a spot on her chin that was going to sport a big, fat bruise tomorrow.

"Could you go find Artemis for me?" Dinah asked and Artemis nodded, heading down the hall, trying the best to hide her slight limp.

She glanced down the bedroom hall, noticing that the door to Wally's room was the only one closed. She walked up to the door and it slid open, revealing a pitch black room. She flipped the light switch and heard her own voice shriek.

"Holy... Wally what are you doing?"

"Changing..." Wally muttered, his eyes tightly shut. Artemis looked "herself" over, taking in the black sweatpants she was wearing and large T-shirt in her hands. Not her upper-body, in her hands. She felt her face flush as she took in her lacy green bra, remembering her anger when she had realized that this was the only clean undergarment left since her mother had yet to do the laundry. It was something she never wore and never planned on wearing except in emergencies.

And now Wally had seen her in it. The speedster had been standing right in front of the full sized mirror in his room, lights turned off, ready to pull the over-sized T-shirt on. He hadn't heard the door slide open but he had noticed when the light switched on and he'd been staring straight at Artemis, wearing nothing but a bra.

Artemis had noticed the few seconds of hesitation when his eyes were open and she watched as he pulled the T-shirt over his head. Artemis felt her face burning in embarrassment and when Wally's head popped out of the shirt, she noticed he was beat-red too.

"I didn't see anything- I swear," Wally stuttered out, not knowing that his face was giving him away.

Artemis took two long steps towards him and grabbed the collar of the T-shirt. "You are going to erase that mental image out of your head. Right. Now," she said, noticing that Wally's voice could sound extremely menacing if the right person was using it. Wally nodded and swallowed, staring into his own eyes which looked angry and embarrassed. "Guys, are you coming? Canary's getting-"

Robin froze in the doorway, watching Wally hastily let go of Artemis and Artemis smoothing down her T-shirt. "What's going on?" the Boy Wonder asked, a teasing tone to his voice. "Nothing. We'll be right there."

Wally's tone sounded strange, so Robin didn't argue.

When the acrobat had left, Artemis sighed. "Let's just go practice," she said, heading for the door. "Artemis?"

Artemis poked her head back in the doorway, shooting Wally a questioning look. "You shouldn't be embarrassed. You look... good."

The speedster thought he noticed a slight blush but her head had disappeared from the doorway. Her footsteps echoed down the hall and Wally started trudging after her, suddenly starting to noticed just how itchy lace was. He scratched his back and sighed.

…...

**Central City**

_**March 12, 18:57**_

Wally had done pretty good during practice, Artemis had grudgingly admitted to herself. He hadn't attempted anything harder than meager kicks, punches and blocks and had actually managed to land a few hits. Canary had been surprised, praising ''Artemis'' for her new techniques. After bragging a bit... or a lot about his success he had finally gotten bored of it- mostly because she had hit him every time he had opened his mouth to speak.

About a quarter to seven, Wally had looked at the clock and mumbled something about dinner and not being late before throwing Artemis out of Mount Justice. She was now walking down the street, watching as a few snowflakes fell slowly onto the sidewalk, her feet leaving prints in the thin layer of snow. Despite the snow and low temperature, the weather was pretty nice.

Too caught up in her thoughts, she didn't notice the small layer of ice and her foot slid, causing her to fall backwards. Her reflexes kicking in, she tried to move fast enough to break the fall with her hands. Seeing as having super speed was still new to her, she moved way too fast, practically flailing before she hit the ground- hard. Groaning, she picked herself up the ground, trying to count how many bruises she'd have tomorrow.

Maybe having super speed was a bit harder than she'd initially thought. She just might start giving Wally more credit... or maybe not.

A particularly cold gust of wind made her shiver and she crossed her arms in an effort to keep in some heat. In doing so, she realized how different it felt to cross your arms over a... well... chest. It also made her remember Wally's words from earlier today. _You look... good._

She shook her head and quickened her pace. He'd probably meant it in a 16-year-old-boy-kind-of-way. But still the look in his, or rather her eyes, hadn't been like the way Wally looked at Megan or Black Canary or the girls at the beach. If there was anyone's emotions she could read through eyes it was her own. And Wally's eyes had just looked... honest.

The snowflakes, she realized, were getting bigger and wetter. Pulling up the hood of the red hoodie Wally had dug out from under his bed at Mount Justice, Artemis felt glad to have it on despite her initial protests. ("Come on Artemis, it's only a few dust bunnies. Oh look, a piece of chocolate.")

She finally arrived at Wally's home and opened the door. Shaking off most of the snow on the doormat, she hung up the hoodie and kicked off her shoes. She heard voices coming from the kitchen and sneaked up to the stairwell. Foot on the first step, she heard someone call for her. "Wallace? Is that you? It's dinner time."

Artemis grudgingly walked down the steps and turned into the kitchen, sitting down at the one empty spot at the table. Wally's mom smiled at her and she forced a smile back. A plate of hamburgers was put on the table by Wally's dad and the two adults grabbed one each. Artemis picked the smallest looking one and put it on her plate.

"So Wally, how did you get in a fight at school?"

Artemis froze, looking up to meet Wally's mom's (_Mary, was it?) _eyes, which didn't look angry at all.

"My classmate threw the first punch," she lied, hoping Mary would buy the same story the coach had. "I know sweetie, Principal Hobson sent us an e-mail earlier today. I just hope this won't become a regular thing."

Artemis shook her head, feeling extremely uncomfortable. The room went silent and Artemis took a bite out of her burger, realizing just how hungry she was.

"Good. Just leave the fighting to Kid Flash and keep Wally West safe."

The archer nodded, taking another bite. Man, she was hungry. After practically gorging down the first hamburger, her stomach growled and she reached for another. After stuffing down the second one too, her stomach still felt empty but she refrained from eating more; normally she could barely stomach half a burger.

"Thanks for dinner... mom."

Mary smiled and Wally's dad (_Randy? Rudy?) _stood up and patted her on the back. She smiled awkwardly and then bolted to Wally's room. Once there, she shut the door and pulled off the jeans she'd put on over the Kid Flash uniform and then started struggling to pull down the zipper. Closing this thing had been almost impossible, now she had to open it?

Her hand finally grasped the zipper and she pulled it down in a few tugs. She pulled her hands out of the sleeves, relishing in the feel of not wearing spandex. As she pulled the suit below her torso, she remembered joking to Wally about getting changed. Truth be told, she had been in suck a hurry, she had barely been thinking about looking at anything.

Now as she stood in front of the mirror and looked at Wally's upper-body, she actually admired it a bit. Sure, he wasn't nearly as bulky as Conner but his current muscle build suited him nicely. Finally coming to her senses as she realized she was _checking out _ Wally West, douche bag extraordinaire she turned away from the mirror and pulled off the rest off the suit, hastily putting on pair of pajamas that were laying on the unmade bed. Glancing at the clock, she sighed in annoyance. She should be in Gotham now, fighting crime, doing her share of helping people.

She let her body flop onto the mattress, wondering how to entertain herself for 3 hours or so until she could go to sleep. Something shiny caught her attention and she turned her head. The slight glare was coming from light reflecting off a photo in the shelves. Curious, she stood up and grabbed the photo. The first thing she noticed on the photo? Herself. It was a picture from a time she remembered well, when that pesky freshman had randomly snapped a photo of her and ran off. But why did Wally have-

Staring at the small boy in the photo, it felt as if something clicked inside her head. "Robin, you are so dead."

…**...**

**A/N: Again, hope nothing was confusing and if it was, feel free to let me know. **

**Spoiler alert for next chapter: Archery. Training. That is all**

**Review and continue being great readers ;)**


	6. Showers

**A/N: Wait, she updated? In under two months? What? Anyway, hope you like this chapter as much as you have the previous ones and ONCE again I hope nothing is confusing (I worry so much that people will be like 'whut? Wally or Artemis or her or...') Too busy to check for spellin (sorry) so let me know if you find anything major. **

**That is all.**

…**...**

**Gotham City**

_**March 12, 22:47**_

Wally opened the door to the loft carefully and when no sound greeted him, he stepped inside and closed the door slowly, flinching as the lock made a _click_ sound. He pulled off his shoes and walked carefully through the kitchen, freezing when he entered the living room. Artemis's mom was sitting in the middle of the room but it looked like she hadn't heard him coming.

Taking a few steps into the room, he realized the lady was snoring. The speedster moved to her front and his heart slightly broke at the sight. Artemis's mom was sitting in her wheelchair (_obviously_), her head resting on her chest, a phone in her hand. For the whole training session, Artemis's phone had been vibrating but Wally had payed it no mind. Now he realized who had been calling.

He looked around awkwardly, wondering if he should just go to sleep and leave her here. The lady moved slightly in her sleep and her neck made a horrible cracking sound. Wally groaned inwardly and kicked the brakes on the wheelchair, pushing it as carefully as he humanly could. He stopped at the start of the hall and started pushing doors open. After finding the bathroom, re-locating Artemis's room and an abandoned looking office, he found what he could only presume was the master bedroom.

He walked back to retrieve the wheelchair and continued to push it down the hall. Thanking god that there weren't any door sills, he rolled her up to the side of the bed. Taking a few steps back, the speedster stared at her awkwardly. _Man up Wally. You're a superhero for Christ's sake_. Taking a deep breath, he bent down and put one arm under the ham of her legs, placing the lady's arm over his shoulder. Carefully, he unbent his knees and lifted her out of the chair.

Despite Artemis being practically at the peak of her athletic physique, Wally still found himself struggling as he held her in his arms, honeymoon style.

He turned to the bed and cursed, why didn't he pull back the covers first? The speedster's arms were starting to shake from the effort so he placed her onto the bed as carefully as he could. Artemis's mom stirred slightly but eventually went still. Wally sighed in relief before he started to pull the covers from underneath her. After a few minutes of grunting and groaning and cursing everything, Wally finally managed to spread the covers over the woman.

Sighing in relief, he started walked out of the room and pulled the door to an almost close, not feeling like leaving the fragile woman in an enclosed room. What if she'd need help?

He headed for Artemis's room, his place gradually slowing as he took in the photographs lining the walls. A particular photo caught his attention and he came to a stand still. It was a picture of four- well, three and a body since one had been decapitated. He recognized Artemis and her mom, but the dark haired girl that wore a sly smirk didn't look familiar. _Artemis's sister?_ It would explain the extra bed in her room. But why hadn't she told them?

As for who the unlucky fellow that had obviously pissed of the Crock family, it had to be Artemis's dad and the speedster briefly wondered where he might be. If he had passed away, cutting his face of pictures seemed irrational, so Wally guessed he'd ran away. A slight pang of guilt passed through him as he remembered every insult he'd thrown at Artemis. _Nothing I can do about that now._

Curiosity getting the best of him, his eyes continued to scan the wall. He laughed when his eyes landed on a picture of a pre-elementary Artemis, a frown on her face and pigtails in her hair. After seeing a few more blackmail worthy pictures, his gaze stopped at a college diploma. _Paula Crock._ Why was that name so familiar?

Wally racked his brain, struggling to remember and the answer slapped him in the face. "Huntress?" he whispered, Artemis's voice sounding surprised and slightly scared. He moved his eyes back to a photo of the woman. His mind flashing back to the photos of old criminals he'd found in Barry's computer, he realized it was a match.

He backed away from the wall, retreating into Artemis's room. He sat down on the bed he'd woken up 24 hours earlier, looking over the room halfheartedly. He wasn't sure whether to feel angry or straight out disappointed that Artemis's hadn't found this little bit of information important enough to share with the team. He wondered if Green Arrow and Bats knew, knowing the answer as soon as he asked. Of course Bats would know, he was Batman for Christ's sake. That probably meant that Artemis wasn't even GA's niece.

His head started to pound as he started to wonder what other things she'd been keeping from them. When the pain behind his eyes got unbearable, he let his head find the pillow and feel asleep on top of the covers,.

…...

**Gotham City**

_**March 13, 7:10**_

_Beep beep, beep beep._

Wally hand struck out and the alarm clock hit the floor and silenced. He groaned as he pushed himself up, shock filling him as he took in his surroundings before remembering his current... predicament.

With some effort, he stood up and stretched, sighing in pleasure when his back cracked, the sound foreign coming from Artemis's mouth.

Moving his hand up to scratch his head, it got stuck in a tangle of hair. Frowning, he moved over to the only mirror in the room. As soon as he saw himself/Artemis in the mirror, a snort escaped his mouth. Artemis's usually sleek and perfectly combed hair seemed to be heading in every direction at once. Add the oversized T-shirt he was wearing and the slight bags under his eyes, Wally's reflection looked absolutely comical.

After a failed effort of trying to brush through the tangle with his hands, he finally conceded and headed for the bathroom. He opened drawer after drawer, rummaging through them, looking for a brush. After an unpleasant encounter with some more... feminine products (there was a reason his mom had a private cabinet in the bathroom) he finally found a brush.

The speedster looked at the mess on top of his head, uncertain where to begin. Shrugging, he dragged the brush through the left side of his hair... or at least, he tried to. It got stuck barely a centimeter down and he pulled it back out. A few similar attempts later, he threw the brush at the sink in aggravation.

His eyes flitted to the shower and he suddenly felt über aware of how filthy he was. He thought about when the last time Artemis had to have showered but pushed that thought aside. There was no way he was going to shower like this. Talk about an invasion of privacy. Although getting drenched with scalding water would be the perfect way to wake him up...

Wally shook his head, grabbing the brush as he tried once more to work through the tangle of hair.

Artemis's phone peeped from the other room and Wally ran to find it, hoping that it was Artemis who was contacting him. It was.

_When was the last time u showered?_

Wally bristled and quickly typed back a reply; _u r one to talk, your hair looks like a cluster of weed!_

It took Artemis no time to answer, her reply a pretty impressive collection of swearwords. _Would you mind horribly if I took a shower?_ He texted hopefully, the message barely gone before the reply came. _Yes._

The speedster groaned, throwing the phone to the bed. He stomped back to the bathroom, kneeling in front the bath/shower, grabbing the shower head. He turned on the water and flicked his head so that his hair fell into the tub. Taking a deep breath, he brought the stream of water over his head. Using one hand to hold the shower head and the other to comb through the tangle, the hair finally felt remotely knot-free.

His hand groped blindly for a towel and he found one hanging besides him. Wrapping the towel around the soaking hair, he stood up, wiping stray droplets of his face.

The hair now out of his face, he noticed that not only did he have bags under his eyes, there was also a black streak of mascara under each eye. _Stupid girls and their stupid makeup,_ Wally thought as he grabbed a tissue and started to rub it furiously against his eyes in hopes to get it off. When he finally thought to use water, the black went off pretty easily.

He dried his hair, finally managing to comb through it without a problem and then proceeded to pull it into a poorly made ponytail. God how he missed his old body and his ten times shorter hair. The speedster almost felt jealous as he thought about how little Artemis had to do.

**Central City**

**_March 13,_ 7:30**

Artemis growled in agitation. How could hair gel possibly be so sticky? Pulling her hand from her hair, ripping out a few red hairs in the process, she sighed. Hoping that putting hair gel in Wally's mess of a hair would make it look less messy? Bad idea.

She turned on the sink, the temperature of the water almost burning her as she attempted to get the remains of the gel of her hands. When her hands were finally un-sticky, she dried them off and glanced at his hair. It looked like she had been going for a crazy rocker/drug dealer look, which she had definitely not been planning on, but it would have to do. Besides, it was only Wally's reputation that would get damaged, not that there was much to destroy beforehand.

Returning to Wally's room, she flopped onto the bed, letting out a huff of breath. Her eyes flitted back to the blasted photo she'd found yesterday and she unconsciously cracked her knuckles. "Wallace, breakfast."

Artemis's stomach growled and she grudgingly trudged down the steps to the kitchen.

After scarfing down two stacks made of 6 pancakes each, the archer excused herself and returned to Wally's room to get dressed. Pulling off the ridiculous looking nightshirt she'd put on last night, she actually took a moment to envy Wally. He constantly ate like a pig but his stomach was still pretty ripped. Ever since her... extra-curricular nighttime activity had started, Artemis had been on a strict diet to keep fit. Meanwhile, this bastard was burning calories like he got payed for it.

Sighing, she pulled on the first T-shirt she could find, scolding herself mentally for the amount of time she spent thinking about Wally's physique.

She glanced at the clock, realizing that she only had a quarter of an hour left to get to school. Quickly pulling on a pair of jeans she'd never seen Wally wear, not that she ever paid attention to what he was wearing, she ran back downstairs, backpack in hand.

At the bottom of the stairs she collided with Wally's father (_Randolph?_) and excused herself. The man smiled and patted her head paternally and Artemis's heart actually ached as her mind went over her recent meetings with her own father. "Just be careful Wallman," the man teased and Artemis nodded, grabbing a jacket on the way out, ignoring the way something wet was forming in the corner of her eyes.

**Gotham City**

_**March 13, 7:26**_

Wally sighed as he turned on the light, glad to see that the shirt's front was now at the... well, front.

Ignoring the stray strands of blond hair that fell into his eyes (_how Artemis puts up with this, I'll never know_) he headed for the kitchen, feeling hungry. He spotted a box of cereal on a nearby counter and opened the fridge to find a lone carton of milk. However, what he did not find, was a bowl. Shrugging, he grabbed a spoon and shoveled some cereal into his mouth before taking a gulp of milk and swallowing.

"You do realize you could just wash a bowl from the sink."

The speedster jumped and choked on his breakfast in the breakfast, coughing loudly as tears filled his eyes. When his throat was finally cleared, he looked up to find Artemis's mom sitting at the table in front of him, an unreadable expression on her face. "How did you-" his voice was croaky, so he cleared his throat. "How did you get out of bed?"

Paula shot him a strange look before grabbing the newspaper from the table and whipping it open. "I pulled myself into the chair, like I do every morning."

"Right," Wally mumbled under his breath, remembering that he was eating breakfast with an ex-villain. "Well, umm... see you later... mom... or y'know, whatever," Wally managed before practically bolting out the door, hastily grabbing a jacket and the schoolbag lying next to the door.

Paula shook her head at her daughter's behavior, once again flicking the paper to get it to stay upright.

…...

**Mount Justice**

_**March 13, 14:03**_

_Thud thump. Thud thump. Thud._

The door to Superboy's room opened and Wally's ball dribbled into the room. He looked up to meet Supes's angry gaze and smiled sheepishly.

"Ar- Artemis?" Conner looked genuinely surprised as he stared down at the blonde and Wally suppressed a snicker. Surely the clone must have imagined he would find Wally being the one standing outside his room, bouncing a ball of his door.

"Hmm?"

Superboy only shook his head before closing the door. "I believe I had a ball."

When there was no response from inside the room, Wally groaned. _Where the hell are you Artemis?_

Just as the thought crossed his mind, the familiar whirr of the zeta-tubes echoed down the hall. Wally grinned and sprinted down the hall, pushing Artemis's body to it's limit as if he would will it to have access to super speed. He came to a stop when he saw 'his' appearance. 'Wally' was wearing a black Batman T-shirt, 'his' hair sticking into the air in a weird looking quiff.

"What did you do to my hair?" the speedster wailed, walking up to estimate the damage. As soon as he got close though, he heard his own voice gasp. "Why is my hair like that?"

"Like what?" Wally asked absentmindedly, still poking at the red hair that practically bounced back when he touched it. _How much gel did she use?_

"Like- like fluffy!"

The speedster finally looked up to meet his own green eyes, which were seething in anger. "Did you take a shower this morning?"

Wally took a step back, surprised that Artemis's glare hadn't burnt a hole in his skull yet. "Umm... no?"

"You're a horrible liar, you know that?" Wally flinched at the poison in 'his' voice. He hadn't known he could sound _that_ scary. "I swear, I only rinsed the hair with water and I changed in the dark."

The archer looked him over for a minute before nodding gruffly. "Fine."

"Touchy, are we?" Wally teased, realizing a little too late it had been the wrong thing to say. Artemis whirled back around to shoot him a menacing look and he smiled back as if to say _sorry, won't mention it again._

"Come on Wallace, we have training."

Wally winced at the use of his full name, but his attention quickly shifted. "Wait, what? Training?"

"Well I don't feel like repeating yesterday's failure so you're teaching me how to run properly."

"And what am I learning?"

"You're learning how to wield a bow and arrow."

…...

"No, wait don't- Wally you have to pull harder- don't let go yet," Artemis shouted as yet another arrow fell aimlessly from the bow, landing half a feet away from Wally's feet. Both of them groaned in exasperation and Artemis moved over to stand behind Wally.

"Look, you have to hold this really tight," she demonstrated as her hands guided his from behind, drawing another arrow back. "Now... let go."

Wally's hand let go of the arrow and it sailed past the target but at least they were making progress. "You know," Wally started as the archer placed another arrow on the string, "I feel like we're in some cheesy high school except, y'know, I'm a chick."

Artemis rolled her eyes and backed away from Wally, watching him struggle to hold the bow. He drew the string back and there was a loud snap. Wally shouted in pain as one end of the string snapped back and landed in his eye.

Artemis rushed over to help him, remembering every single one of the three times this had happened to her.

"Are you okay?" Stupid question but she didn't know what else to ask. Wally's groan confirmed what she already knew and she sighed. "I'll go get the icepack." The speedster moaned and she quickened her pace.

"I couldn't find any ice packs since the medical area was locked but I did get this bag of peas-"

An arrow flew straight past her face and landed a few centimeters from the bull's eye. Artemis gaped as she watched Wally smile triumphantly, doing a small happy dance that involved turning his hips and moving his hands in circles.

"Wow. If you'd pulled that when I first met you, I might just have disliked you less."

Wally froze and his hands fell back to his side, a blush crawling up his cheek. "How did you do that?"

"Well it's easy really. You just rotate your hips and-"

"Not the dance you idiot, the arrow," she said, gesturing angrily at the target. The speedster grinned. "Well it was sort of strange actually. Right after you left, I remembered something. But it wasn't my memory. I think it was yours."

"What?"

"Wait, wait, hear me out. See, some part of your brain must still be in your old body. So I saw this, like, memory from your point of view where you got bitch-slapped by a bowstring and when I opened my eyes, it felt as if- as if my, err, your body remembered how to use a bow. So I gave it a shot and look what happened. And that was with only one functioning eye."

"So you're saying that my body, which you are occupying, taught you how to use a bow because you accessed my memory."

Wally mulled it over for a minute before nodding. "Yeah, that about sums it up."

The speedster caught the panicked look that flickered over Artemis face before she turned around to hide it. "Hey, what's the matter? This is good, right? Now you don't have to teach me."

Still facing the wall, Artemis ran a hand through her gel filled hair. "It's just... do you think you can access... all of my memories?"

Wally felt shocked at how vulnerable 'his' voice sounded and he put what he hoped was a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Artemis..." He took a deep breath. "I know about your mom."

…**...**

**A/N: What? I left you with a cliffhanger? I'm sorry... (is actually not) Alright so chapter six. I realize this story is moving at a bit of a slow pace but soon enough we'll get some action. I hope that the memory babble made sense, because it makes sense to me and I think it puts an interesting twist on this whole relationship and will give them a chance to find out more about each other through their memories. **

**Did I mention that I love you guys? I didn't? Well, I do! I have 82 reviews for a 5 chapter story and not a single one of them is negative. I'm so glad you guys are liking this story, keep up the amazing feedback!**

**(Also, if you haven't already, I recommend you follow me on tumblr *hint hint* especially if you're into the Avengers since my dash is flooding with that at the moment)**

***Long author's note is long***


	7. Growing Up

**A/N: YOU GUYS! Over a hundred reviews for a 6 chapter story? I feel so unworthy of your love with my infrequent updates! The hundredth review was submitted by the anonymous reviewer ****aorio no neko. Hope this chapter is as good as the previous ones :)**

**...**

**Mount Justice**

_**March 13, 14:58**_

_"Artemis..." He took a deep breath. "I know about your mom."_

Artemis's shoulders tensed under his hands, her breath hitching slightly. She was quick to gain her composure though, he'd give her that. She turned around, effectively removing his hands from her shoulders. "What?"

"I know that she used to be Huntress," Wally said bluntly, noticing the fear in 'his' eyes despite Artemis's façade. He could already see an argument forming in the archer's head and when she opened her mouth to speak, he silenced her with a raise of his hand. It earned him a burning glare but she kept quiet. "Paula Crock. I'm just surprised I didn't make the connection sooner."

"You can't tell anyone," she murmured, her voice vulnerable. Wally nodded and lifted the ice bag in his hand to his throbbing eye. After a minute or so of silence and Wally shifting the bag around his eye, he finally let it drop to the floor. Heading for the bow and arrows, he picked it up and pushed at the dangling string. "This can be fixed right? I mean, I'll pay for-"

"Sportsmaster."

"What?"

"My dad is Lawrence Crock, a.k.a. Sportsmaster."

Wally dropped the bow, staring at Artemis in astonishment. Her now green eyes were fixated on the floor, watching the sneaker trace a pattern on the ground. The speedster made an attempt at saying something smart, something comforting, anything really, but with no luck. His mouth didn't seem to want to function. So he did the next best thing. Taking long strides towards Artemis, he grabbed her in a hug before she could register what she was doing.

As his arms wrapped around her, she tensed up, momentarily shocked. They stood there for a few moments with Wally awkwardly holding her.

The speedster finally broke the tension, claiming that 'hugging a 'dude' for this long was super uncomfortable'. They broke away, Artemis letting out a slight chuckle as they parted. She cleared her throat, running a hand through her already disheveled red hair. "So, you're... okay with this?"

Wally grinned, punching Artemis's arm in a friendly fashion, not wanting to repeat that hug. "It's all cool. Sometimes the apple really does fall far away from the tree. I mean, just because your parents-"

"And my sister."

"Seriously?"

…...

**Mount Justice**

**March 13, 15:47**

"Are you sure my- I mean your eye, is okay? Because if you've damaged my eye I'm gonna have to break one of your legs to get even."

Wally laughed and leaned in closer to Artemis, opening up his eye and with his forefinger and thumb. "See? Not a scratch."

Artemis pushed his fingers away and ran her thumb over the closed eyelid. They heard someone clear their throat and the archer pulled away like she'd been burned, realizing that to other people, 'Wally' had been running his thumb gently over 'Artemis's' face. Zatanna was standing behind the couch, a somewhat smug look on her face. "Interrupting something?"

Artemis opened her mouth to speak but the speedster beat her to it. "With Kid Mouth over here? Yeah right. I had a piece of lint in my eye and he was helping me remove it."

The archer flinched at how harsh 'her' tone had been, realizing that Wally actually copied her attitude pretty well. For someone with his IQ level at least.

"Right. Seen Robin around?"

Wally started grinning as a few innuendos came to mind but a subtle kick to the shin from Artemis reminded him that 'Artemis' didn't make jokes- at least not on Zee's account.

"I haven't seen him but I'll help you look," Artemis said as she stood up. "Just go ahead, I'll be right there." Zatanna nodded and headed down the hall. The archer turned to look at Wally and the speedster realized he didn't like the look in her eyes. "So, Robin goes to my school?"

Wally felt a lump form in his throat and a nervous laugh escaped his lips. Before he could come up with a lie, Artemis leaned down and invaded his personal space. "Just throw the picture out and we're good. My problem is with Robin or whatever his real name is."

The speedster nodded quickly and Artemis returned to a standing position. "Good."

Without another word, she left the same way Zatanna had gone and Wally suddenly noticed that his heart was racing. Placing a hand over his chest, he took a deep breath. _Why am I even scared? I mean, it wasn't like I had that photo because I wanted it. It was just... it was just funny. Right?_

Shaking his head, he got up from the couch and headed for the zeta-tubes, remembering that Artemis had a math project due tomorrow and he was way behind.

…...

Artemis looked around the empty room and sighed. After searching for a little while, she and Zatanna had come to the conclusion that Robin wasn't at the cave. "I'll tell Robin you're looking for him if I run into him. Later Wally."

The archer nodded absentmindedly and when the swish of the door let her know that the magician had left, she started looking for a piece of paper. Finding an old receipt lying on the crowded desk (_Who knew Robin was into comic books_) she located a large black marker and started writing. Deciding to keep it short, she simply wrote; _I know who you are. -Artemis._

She spotted a chewed gum stuck to the underside of the desk (_Gross)_ and used it to stick the note on the wall opposite to the door. If Robin came in here, this would be the first thing he'd see. That little brat was going to regret pulling pranks on Artemis.

…...

**Central City**

**March 14, 01:34**

Artemis stirred restlessly in her sleep, the covers long since kicked to the ground.

_She was standing outside Gotham Academy, right next to the stairs but hidden from view. It was a dream. _

_She watched people she vaguely recognized walk by and suddenly heard a familiar voice. She took a step backwards and saw herself standing at the top of the stairs, talking to Bette. Her gaze drifted down and she mentally furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. She knew those shoes. She ran a hand through her hair and realized it wasn't her own. She was inside Wally's body. This wasn't a dream. It was a memory._

_She watched herself laugh at something the other blonde had said and 'Wally' moved closer to the stairs, close enough to hear the conversation. Artemis suddenly realized with a chill when this had happened and what she had been talking about._

"_Please, you don't know anything about annoying group-members. This one guy I met at uh- archer practice? So annoying, you wouldn't believe it. He's a complete pain to be around and he's constantly hitting on this one girl who clearly doesn't like him back. Not that it would matter, he's way out of her league anyway." Artemis heard herself laugh and winced internally. This was the day Wally had been racing carelessly around Mount Justice and had run straight into Artemis, her 10,000 word essay and a glass of coke in her hands. Needless to say, she got an F. And Wally got a black eye._

_A pang of guilt filled her as Wally stepped away from the stairs, walking around to the other side of school. He was watching the pavement as he walked and Artemis could practically feel his hurt. Okay, so she had exaggerated her hate for him a bit, but she had been so angry. _

"_Hey man," a familiar voice shouted and Wally looked up. She saw Robin, or Robin's secret identity, walk up to 'her' and stopping a few meters short. "Something wrong?"_

"_Nope. Everything's peachy."_

_Even Artemis could see that Robin didn't buy it, but even so, he let it go. The two started walking down the street and the sound of rocks hitting glass could be heard- Wait, rocks hitting glass? What?_

Artemis's eyes opened slowly and she realized that the sound was coming from outside of her window. Just as she was about to stand up, one rock flew through the window, leaving a small hole behind. The archer stood up quickly and ran to the window, carefully avoiding the sharp shards of glass on the floor. Pushing the window open, she saw herself standing on the ground, looking for all the world like a deer caught in headlights. "Yeah you better run," Wally finally shouted, shaking his fist at the street.

Artemis shook her head and leaned out the window. "Is there a reason you're here or did you just come to break your own window?"

Wally grinned sheepishly but it quickly turned solemn. "I can't sleep. Can we just... stay up and talk?"

The archer was taken off guard but she quickly nodded, opened up the window. Wally started climbing the large tree, using the same entrance that Artemis had used just two days earlier. When he finally managed to clamber in through the window, he fell to the ground with a light thud. Artemis laughed quietly at him and offered a hand to help him up. The speedster stubbornly refused, standing up on his own and dusting snow of his shoulders.

His eyes moved to something behind Artemis and before she could question him he had bolted past her, smacking his blond hair into her face. When the archer turned around, she saw 'herself' sprawled across the bed, eyes closed. "I've missed you," Wally mumbled, enjoying the feel of his mattress underneath him.

Artemis rolled her eyes and grabbed the desk chair, turning it around and sitting down, her hands folded on top of the back of the chair.

"You miss your bed? I miss my _room_! Seriously Wally, how can your room be this filthy?"

Wally's head lifted slightly from the mattress to look around the room. Everything seemed to be in it's place. "What's your point?"

Artemis huffed. "My point is that I'm sleeping in the same vicinity as a half eaten slice of pizza," she said, gesturing with annoyance to the piece of food on the nightstand. Wally only shrugged. "I'm saving it for later."

A shiver ran through Artemis and she made gagging noises.

"So..." Wally trailed off, his eyes tracing the familiar crack in the ceiling.

"I'm sorry," Artemis blurted out suddenly, causing the speedster to shoot up in bed. "What?"

"I'm sorry for, uhm... dissing you the other day."

Wally's face was blank of any emotion but his mouth curved slightly upwards as he murmured a thank you. The tension in the room grew thick and he chewed his lip as he watched Artemis stare out the window. "I guess I also have to apologize for flipping out on you that night in Bialya. But in my defense, I was only pissed because you had called me a pain to be with."

Artemis let out a short chuckle. Suddenly, she stood up and walked towards the shelves lining the walls. "Artemis? What are you doing?"

The archer grabbed what she was looking for and threw it at Wally. The speedster barely managed to catch it, his hands fumbling as he tried to get a good grip on it. He turned the frame around and then shot Artemis a questioning look. "I won the science fair in the 6th grade. So what?"

"Oh nothing, just... your full name." Wally furrowed his eyebrows and looked back at the framed award. _Wallace Rudolph West._

"Y'know, I never pictured you as a Rudolph type."

Wally groaned as he let himself fall back onto the bed, dropping the frame to the floor. "I am never going to hear the end of this, am I?"

"Nope."

"Well at least I don't have any embarrassing baby pictures hanging around my house."

Artemis froze, shooting him a withering glare. "You wouldn't dare."

"This can stay between just the two of us," Wally offered and Artemis conceded with a sigh. "Fine. Hey, since we're already sharing tidbits about yourselves; got any more?"

…...

**Central City**

**March 14, 02:54**

"What was it like?"

"Hmm?"

"Growing up with super villains."

Artemis stared at the ceiling, noting that it was in a bad need of paint job, and sighed. "Well, my dad was the one who taught me how to use a bow. He used to train me and Jade- er, Cheshire but she ran away when mom got arrested. She couldn't stand living with just dad so it was just him and me. Then mom came home and dad left and Green Arrow and Batman were at my house, asking me to join the team."

"Wow..." was all Wally managed to say, wishing he could see Artemis's, or more correctly his, face. Despite his best effort, he still couldn't see her from his position on the mattress on the floor. Artemis had pushed him off the bed about 15 minutes into their chatting and Wally had begrudgingly pulled the spare mattress from under the bed and laid down.

"Your family seems nice," Artemis stated in somewhat of a mumble and a small smile formed on Wally's lips. "Yeah, they're alright I guess. Mom can be a bit over-protective but at least she's not on the side of evil." The speedster mentally slapped himself, twice, his awful attempt at a joke coming out as more of a taunt. What was it with him and ruining moments by running his mouth? He waited for the inevitable attack from Artemis but nothing came. He was met with complete silence.

"I didn't mean to-" he started but stopped just as suddenly. There was a strange sound coming from Artemis and Wally, unable to hide his curiosity, sat up to look at her. She was curled up on her side, facing towards him, her eyes closed and her mouth slightly agape. She was snoring quietly and Wally smiled almost fondly. Standing up, he pulled the covers from underneath her and spread them over her. Suddenly realizing he was just staring at himself sleeping, he shook his head and walked over to the window, climbing out. His fingers holding onto the sill, his body dangling, he let go and landed with as much grace as possible, which wasn't a lot. Standing up and sweeping snow off him, he started walking the short distance to the phone-booth/zeta-tube.

…...

**A/N: Not the most eventful chapter yet but whatever. For those who remember that a part of the conversation in the memory was actually mentioned in an earlier chapter, kudos to you. Thanks again for the 100 reviews! You guys are making me so happy!**


	8. The League

**A/N: Not even gonna apoligize for the time this took... okayIam.I'msorryguysI'macrappyupdater,thankyouforputtingupwithme! So here's a short chapter that will hopefully suffice! Oh and this is un-proofread so sorry in advance for any errors!**

**Happy Harbor**

**March 14, 14:34  
><strong>

_How did I get myself into this? Why did I agree to this? Someone kill me..._

"What do you think about this one Artemis?"

"It's nice." _Just like the last hundred shirts you tried on._

Wally slumped back in the chair he was sitting in as Megan returned back to the dressing room. After two hours of walking around girly clothe stores, the speedster was about ready to run into a wall just to bring an end to this torture. Why had he agreed to go shopping with Megan? He wasn't quite sure himself actually. Maybe because he didn't want to blow his cover, or maybe because he felt this was the perfect opportunity to spend time with the martian.

When Megan stepped out of the dressing room, wearing an almost identical shirt as the one she'd showcased earlier, Wally stood up. "I'm gonna wait outside. The air here is a little stuffy."

He walked out of the store and leaned against the wall, watching the people passing him. It was a busy Saturday at the Happy Harbor mall and Megan had been dying to go shopping, so naturally she had invited Artemis. Of course, she didn't know that her best friend was currently in someone else's body. Oh well.

After approximately 15 minutes, the martian girl walked out of the store, a smile on her face and a bag in her hand. As the continued to walk, the smell of food suddenly hit Wally. He took in a deep breath and felt his stomach rumble. So maybe Artemis's body didn't have his metabolism, but his appetite was still intact. "Can we go to the food court?"

Megan nodded and Wally cheered internally. "After we go to this store." The speedster's spirits dropped as Megan grabbed his hand and dragged him over to yet another store. Just before they entered, Wally snatched his hand from her grip and froze. "Artemis? Are you okay?"

As the redhead stared at the contents of the store, he felt a slight blush crawl up to his cheeks. "I'm fine," he croaked out and the martian smiled happily. "Good." Megan continued to drag Wally into the store as the latter tried his best to keep his gaze on the ground. "I'm going to see if they have any cute pajamas. Wait for me here."

The small hand in his disappeared and Wally was left standing in the middle of the store.

"Welcome to Victoria's Secret. Can I help you find anything?"

The speedster glanced up, seeing a twenty something girl smiling down at him. He straightened up and took a long look around the store. His gaze finally landed back on the saleslady as a mischievous thought came to mind. "Yes. I'm looking for bras. Preferably something red or yellow... with laces."

…...

"You sure bought a lot Artemis," Megan noted as they left the store and Wally shrugged.

As they headed over to the food court, the speedster dragged Megan with her to the McDonald's booth. The martian ordered a small size of chicken nuggets while Wally ordered three burgers, large fries and soda and a large McFlurry. They ate in silence and Wally completely devoured everything he had ordered, knowing Artemis would kill him if she found out the amount of food he was making her body ingest. Not that she would find out because he sure as hell wasn't going to tell her.

When they had finished eating, Wally's stomach feeling like it was going to burst open (he hadn't even eaten half of what he normally did). After going to three more excruciatingly boring stores, the martian girl was finally content. The walked the short distance to the cave, the weather being nice despite the frozen snow on the ground. From there, Wally zeta-ed back to Gotham. Just as he was about to fall back onto the bed to rest his sore feet (who had known Megan could walk so fast while shopping) Artemis's phone chimed. The speedster growled something unintelligent as he searched for the phone, finding it in the jacket's pocket.

"Yes?" he answered the phone, not caring how rude he sounded. "Wally," his own voice answered. "Get to the cave now." Before he could protest, the phone clicked off. His eyebrows furrowed as he located his shoes, wondering what the emergency was, or if it was even an emergency. Artemis hadn't sounded distressed. Shrugging it off, he left the flat with a goodbye wave to Paula, who he'd actually grown quite accustomed to.

**Mount Justice  
>March 14, 15:54<strong>

After the 5 minute walk to the phone-booth, he arrived at the cave. Artemis immediately approached him, grabbing his hand and dragging him into a nearby hall. "Wow Arty. Where's the fire?"

Artemis glared at him before taking a deep breath. "Wally. Your uncle just came to talk to me."

"Barry? Why?"

She sighed. "Apparently you've been offered a spot in the League."

Wally drew in a sharp breath. "But... you're me. I can't... how do I even..." he trailed off. The archer shook her head. "We'll figure it out. He told me that you would have to go through some sort of test. The test is in five days. We'll just have to find a cure by then."

"How? How do we find a cure when we don't even know how this happened," Wally exclaimed and Artemis placed a finger on his mouth. "Quiet."

He frowned but lowered his voice. "We have to tell someone. Someone who can help us." The archer sighed. "I know who we can talk to. But first," she grabbed his hand and started leading him down the hall. "We shower."

…...

"Are you serious?"

"Oh I am dead serious."

"Come on Arty. No one will notice that we smell."

Artemis rolled her eyes and continued her relentless dragging. Despite Wally's struggles, she was still able to pull him down the hall. It made her a bit anxious actually, knowing that Wally was stronger than her.

"Don't worry your pretty little head Baywatch. I got this figured out."

Artemis finally turned through a door and Wally realized that they had arrived at the pool. "We'll just dip in and out, in our underwater obviously and then we'll just wait for those to dry."

The speedster made no move to do anything, so Artemis started to undress. She pulled off the sweater and pants before diving into the water elegantly. When she surfaced again, she saw that Wally was taking her lead. He jumped in after her doggy paddled over to her. "Why didn't we think of this before?"

Artemis shrugged. "Didn't want you to see me without a shirt on. But since you already have," she said, bringing up the awkward moment from two days ago. "I thought why not."

The two swam in silence for a few minutes, Artemis being the first to swim to the stairs and climb out of the pool. As the water dripped off her, she felt the boxers she was wearing cling uncomfortably to her skin. "Uhm, Artemis?"

The archer turned her gaze to the speedster, taking in his flustered face. "Don't look down, but my boxers are sort of... see through." Artemis felt her face flush as she scramble to find a towel, desperately trying to keep her eyes on the ceiling. When she finally found a towel, she wrapped it around her waist and secured it with a tight knot. When she turned back to the pool, she saw Wally climbing out. She was thankful for the fact that she, or he, was wearing colored underwear as opposed to the white boxers.

Wally's face was still red and Artemis almost laughed at the sight of seeing herself so flustered. "Don't worry Wallman. I didn't look." She turned around and started picking up the clothes from the ground. "Much," she added after a beat, enjoying Wally's sharp intake of breath at her lie. He was too fun to play with.

The speedster cleared his throat as he wrapped a towel around himself. "So, who do you think can help us?"

"Obviously the only person who knows magic."

…...

**Mount Justice**

**March 14, 16:17**

(Zatanna's PoV)

"Hold on. Let me hear that again."

Artemis sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Me and Artemis," she gestured to Wally and Zatanna raised a brow. "Somehow switched bodies and we need to know how it happened and how to turn it back."

The young magician looked between Wally and Artemis before chuckling to herself. "So, Wally?" she looked to Artemis, who nodded. "Right. Well, this is all really, uhm... funny? But joke's over guys. And frankly Artemis, I'm surprised you let Wally talk you into this. You're always saying how stupid his pranks are."

"Hey," Artemis exclaimed and glared at Wally, who shrugged. "Well they are."

Zatanna continued to look between the two, slightly freaked out how well they imitated each other. "Look. I'll tell you something only Artemis would know about you so you'll know we're telling the truth," the speedster piped up. The raven haired girl sighed. "Fine, give it your best shot."

"You have a picture of Robin inside your locker but it's concealed with a spell so nobody can see it."

Artemis burst into a fit of laughter at that and Zatanna gasped. "I do not," she exclaimed, feeling a blush crawl up her cheeks. "I can't believe you told him that," she snapped at Artemis, who was struggling to breathe through laughter. "I didn't tell him," Wally said as he got up from his place on the couch. As the speedster came up to her and rested a hand on her shoulder, she almost recoiled but she refrained.

"Please Zee. You have to believe me. You're the only one that can help us."

Zatanna wasn't sure if it was the fact that Artemis was laughing like a maniac or the fact that she thought she saw just a bit of her friend in Wally's green eyes, but she took a step back all the same and raised her hands. "Kcehc rof cigam."

A somewhat yellow-ish aura surrounded Artemis and Wally and after a few seconds it was gone. Zatanna lowered her hands and ran up to hug Wally. "Oh my god Artemis. How did this happen?"

"That's what we're trying to find out," 'Artemis' said as she wiped a stray tear from the crook of her eye. The magician stared at the pair in front of her before nodding at them. "I will do anything and everything in my power to help."

"I still can't believe you have a photo of him in your-"

"Etum."

**A/N: Wally's been offered to join the League? Is that a... plot point? Yes, yes it is. And Artemis will have one soon...**

**So this is my last update in two weeks or so since I'm going on a family vacation. I'll try to write while I'm abroad but with no internet connection it won't be posted until I get home. Promise I'll bring you something juicy (;**


	9. Fun NonDates

**A/N: I would like to point out that some part of this was written with less than 6 hours of sleep on my back and on an airplane so sorry if it's sucky C:**

**Mount Justice  
>March 14, 16:30<strong>

"Tell me exactly what happened the day before the, erm... change."

"Well, we had that mission but it seems unlikely that something happened there," Artemis started and Zatanna nodded. "How 'bout before the mission?" Both girls turned to look at the speedster. "We had that spat. Maybe this is just some weird version of karma?" The archer rolled her eyes at Wally. "Oh please. You don't really believe in magic but you believe in _karma_?" He shrugged.

"But Wally might be onto something. What happened before the mission?" Zatanna urged and Artemis pursed her lips in thought, which she looked ridiculous doing as Wally. "Well, just before I talked to Wally, Robin blew some fairy dust or whatever into my face and mouth."

The young magician perked up. "That could be a lead. But that wouldn't explain why Wally was the one you switched with."

Wally's eyes brightened. "I drank from your juice box," he shouted and the archer stood up from the couch. "Yes. Wally, you are a genius." He perked up. "No, wait. I take that back. Zee, do you think that could be it?"

She nodded. "Just get me the, uhm, fairy dust? And I'll check it out."

Artemis smiled and sped over to the souvenir room. She located the strange rock and was back in the living room in a second. Wally was frowning, most likely still unhappy about Artving his powers, but she ignored him. "Here you go," she said as she handed the other girl the rock. Zatanna closed her eyes and held the rock in one hand, using her other to hover over the stone.

"I am definitely picking up some strange vibes from this. You guys, I have no idea how to fix this-"

"What are we going to do then?" Wally exclaimed and Zatanna sighed. "As I was going to say before you rudely interrupted me," she glared at him," this is temporary. It should only last for like 10 days. You've been like this for the past, what, two days? So by next Sunday you should be back to normal."

"We don't have until Sunday next week," Wally shouted. "I'm supposed to be tested for the League this Thursday."

Zatanna frowned slightly and shot them a sympathetic smile. "Sorry guys. This is the best I can do."

Artemis nodded and walked over to her friend to hug her. The magician tensed up and Artemis backed away. "Right. Wally's technically hugging you. Bit awkward."

"How do you know she hasn't been dreaming of hugging me and you just gave her the perfect opportunity? Hey wait up. Where are you guys going? I was _joking!_"

…...

**Central City  
>March 14, 18:21<strong>

"How 'bout I test for you?"

"'Scuse me?"

"On Thursday. For the League. I go as you and try to get you in."

"Are you kidding Artemis. You can barely run, much less fight."

Artemis huffed as she stood up. "So, what? You're just going to let this opportunity go? Worst case scenario, you don't get in. But if I give it a shot, at least you- or we- tried."

Wally thought it over for a moments before sighing. "Fair point."

The archer sat back down, resting her chin on her knuckles. She yawned and noticed Wally doing the same. Her stomach growled and she smiled awkwardly. "Sorry. I'm not used to needing so much food." The speedster smiled back and got up, grabbing her hands and dragging her up. "Let's get something to eat. I know this all-you-can-eat buffet just a couple block down that has the best barbeque chicken for the cheapest-"

The sound of a door slamming could be heard from downstairs. "Oh crap. Mum and dad are home. They'll start asking all kinds of questions of they see me with a girl in my room."

"I thought you brought girls here on a weekly basis, judging by how you talk sometimes. Actually, I'm surprised you don't have flocks of girls following you every day, what with all your amazing smooth talk." Sarcasm dripped from her every word but Wally was too busy looking for places to hide the archer, the insults going completely over his head. "You can praise my awesomeness later Arty, right now we have to get you out of here before-" 

"Wallace?"

The door to the room opened and the pair froze. Wally's mom was standing in the doorway, looking at the two of them with a somewhat knowing smirk. "Who's this?"

Wally opened his mouth to speak but Artemis stepped on his toes, a motion that was thankfully hidden by the bed. "This is my friend, Artemis," Artemis said, gesturing to Wally. Mary nodded. "But you can call me Arty," Wally piped up and Artemis resisted the urge to slap him, imagining that Wally's mom wouldn't take kindly to her 'son' hitting a girl.

"Well Arty. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise Miss West," Wally said, stepping from behind the bed with hope that Artemis would refrain from hurting him if Mary could see it. She was all about acting nicely in front of her elders, something that the speedster didn't quite get.

"What are you two kids up to?" she asked, sitting down on Wally's bed. "We were just going to grab a bite to eat," Artemis explained.

"A date. How cute," she said with a smile and the speedster nearly choked on his own saliva. "What? No, Mo...ary! This isn't a date. We're just getting lunch because sh- he is hungry." He was pointing at Artemis, cursing himself for all the mistakes.

Mary paid no mind to all of his slip ups, instead shooting him a warming smile. "Well, then I'm sorry Artemis. I didn't mean to make things awkward." Her smile said that actually yes, she had so been meaning to make this awkward. She stood up, the bed creaking as she did so, and walked out into the hallway. "Have fun on your _non_-date."

…...

**Central City**

**March 14, 19:03**

"I can't believe your mom thought we were going on a date," Artemis said between bites, gorging on a slice of pizza. When Wally didn't answer her, she looked up to find him staring at her with a smirk. "Don't smirk. Your smirk doesn't fit my face."

"You're eating like me."

"Like a pig then?"

Wally laughed. "My metabolism is making you give up all your manners. I've never seen you eat more than a small piece of toast."

Artemis smiled. "Well I figured out two things. One; I'm not technically eating this myself and two. I'm you now so I can act as I please. People already think you're rude so what have I got to lose?"

"You do realize that means I can also do what I want. Make people think _you're_ crazy."

The archer scoffed. "Yeah right. Even if you had the creativity to make me look bad, you wouldn't have the guts."

Wally smirked again. "Wanna bet?"

Artemis put down the chicken leg she was starting on and leaned forward. "Just know, that whatever you do to me, will come twice as bad back at you."

The speedster leaned in to meet her. "Bring it."

…...

**Happy Harbour**

**March 15, 13:43**

"Remind me why we're doing this again."

"Come on Supes. It's not that bad."

"Speak for yourself Robin. I don't want to go see a movie."

Megan linked her arm into Conner's and smiled up at him. "I'll sit next you," she offered as she looked up at him and the kryptonian's face brightened slightly. "Fine. But I don't want you sitting next to Wally."

"What? Why?"

Artemis elbowed Wally in the ribs to shut him up, the notion not going unnoticed by their teammates. They were looking strangely at the pair, wondering what the hell had just happened. And why Wally was still alive after hitting Artemis. The archer only smiled awkwardly and patted Wally's head. Their eyebrows furrowed, the team turned back and continued walking. "Smooth," Artemis whispered to him, aware of how close Robin was walking.

When they arrived at the movie theater, they bought their tickets and entered. Wally sat down next to Megan with a large smirk on his face, much to Artemis's annoyance who ended up sitting next to Robin. The movie went by pretty quietly, the only slip up happening during half time when Wally's friend from school approached Artemis. The archer obviously had no clue who it was. After guessing for his name wrong a few times, she awkwardly chatted with him before running away when Zatanna called her, telling her the movie had started again.

When the movie was over, everyone headed back to the cave, either to zeta back or in SB's and Megan's case, to go home. Wally and Artemis claimed they were going to zeta back from some other spot, earning a few curious looks from their friends. They brushed them off, walking side by side down the road.

Approximately 15 minutes later, they found the zeta tube, a run down ice cream parlor. They snuck inside by moving the fake planks barricading the door.

Sitting down on the floor -surprisingly clean for a supposedly run down place- Artemis crossed her legs. "I suggest we start training as soon as possible. Better chance of success."

Wally sat down in front of her, a smile on his face. "You're really committed to this, aren't you?"

The archer scoffed. "We may have gotten off on the wrong foot but I'm not going to make you loose this once in a lifetime opportunity."

"Aww, Artemis that is so-"

"Plus, you'll owe me big time and I'll definitely find you something to do."

Wally groaned. "I knew it was too good to be true."

Laughing, Artemis stood up and walked behind the service counter, opening up the door that said _staff_."Ladies first," she said with a grin. Wally flicked his loose hair back- apparently he didn't like having it in a ponytail- and walked through the door. The light shone brightly and then he was gone. Artemis stepped in and closed the door behind her, feeling the light envelope her.

…..

**A/N: This chapter isn't very long... or eventful... yeah. But I'll update again the day after tomorrow with a chapter twice the length of this one! And yes, you should be exited... very exited. And can I just say, it's good to be back! Thank you for all your reviews on the last chapter and thanks to everyone who wished me a 'bon voyage' ;) **


	10. A Family Reunion

**A/N: This was written on the final day of my vacation. Just sayin... This chapter is somewhat longer than normally, so I hope you enjoy it. Read on!**

…**..**

**Gotham Academy**

**March 16, 09:36**

A loose strand of blond hair tickled his cheek and Wally reached up to scratch the skin. The lecture on the particles of this and that was still being held and the speedster was tapping his pencil impatiently against his desk. This was first grade stuff, something either Barry had taught him or he'd taught himself years ago. The feel of his phone vibrating in the bag lying next to his foot, made Wally perk up.

Sneakily, he reached down into his bag and checked his phone. _Mount Justice, ASAP_.

Doing a mental happy dance, he stuffed his phone back into the worn out bag and stood up. His chair made a scraping sound against the floor, successfully turning every pair of eyes to him. Even the professor at the top of the class stopped talking to look at him. "Yes?"

"I don't feel so well. Can I be excused?"

The old man scoffed. "I'm sorry, but these are things you need to learn about. Unless you already know everything here, then you are free to go," he said sarcastically and the class snickered. Wally sighed and sat down. The professor continued and Wally started to scribble furiously in his notebook. A few minutes later, he stood back up and walked straight over to the teacher's desk. He threw the note down on the table and left the class room.

"Miss Crock, you can't just-" The door slammed in his face and the professor winced. He turned around angrily, grabbing the phone as he looked for the number for the office. His eyes landed on the note the blonde had thrown down earlier and his eyes widened. On the piece of paper was everything he was going to cover in this lecture and the one for the grade above. He stared at the closed door, quickly composing himself and continuing the lecture.

…..

**Mount Justice**

**March 16, 11:12**

"The league has reason to believe that there are highly dangerous explosives and weapons being smuggled just off the coast of New Mexico. Your mission is simple. Go in, gather information and get out. _Without_ getting noticed."

Everyone nodded in unison and Batman turned off the holo-screen. "Artemis. You pilot the bio-ship one way and Megan will fly back."

Wally froze and glanced over at Artemis. She was standing next to Robin, seemingly impassive but he could see the slight nervousness in her eyes. "Uhm..."

"Any objections?"

Under the harsh glare of the Bat, Wally crumbled and shook his head. "Good. I want you in the air in five minutes." His cape swishing loudly, he left the main room. Everyone rushed off to do their own thing, dress, check weapons, make sure the bio-ship was ready. Only Wally and Artemis remained. "On a scale of awful to horrible, how badly do you think this mission will go?"

The speedster groaned. "I am not feeling the aster right now."

Artemis took a deep breath. "First thing's first. You have to pilot the bio-ship." A look of pure horror flashed across Wally's face and he swiveled around in a great flourish of blond hair. "I'm going to kill us all."

"Look. It's really simple. First, you have to make sure that both hands are firmly on the control system..."

…..

_I can do this. I am Wally West. I can break the sound barrier in my sneakers. This will be easy-peasy._

Wally wiped a stray drop of sweat that was running down his forehead and placed both hands on the control pads, aka, the two crystal ball thingies. "Ready when you are, Artemis," Artemis said impatiently, looking at him over her shoulder and giving him a sneaky, reassuring wink. He repressed a smile back before putting on an annoyed look himself. "Oh shut up, _Baywatch_."

Superboy rolled his eyes in a very non-discreet way and Wally took a deep breath. Focusing intently, he felt the ship start to move upwards. He smiled widely before making his face what he hoped was impassive. _I can't believe I'm doing it. I'm flying the bio-ship. _

As the ship ascended into the air, he saw Artemis give him a low thumbs up. He allowed himself to grin as he switched the ship into camouflage mode and it jolted forward rather un-smoothly, earning a few groans of protest.

…..

**New Mexico**

**March 16, 13:32**

"Alright Team. Approaching destination in five minutes."

Aqualad unbuckled his belt and it vanished into the seat. "Robin." The young boy perked up. "You will take the lead and make sure the coast is clear, Wally and Superboy, you move at his signal. Me, Artemis and Zatanna will cover you from the back. Miss Martian, cover perimeter from the air."

Approximately three minutes later, Robin was strapping something onto his back. Wally gave him a strange look and the raven haired boy smirked up at him. "Just got it. You'll see what it does in a few minutes. Trust me, you'll want one too."

As Kaldur gave Wally the signal that they had arrived, the speedster nodded and stopped the ship. Everyone lurched forward at the harsh stop and turned to glare at him. He shrugged and noticed Superboy once more roll his eyes. Damn that guy was sassy.

The atlantian nodded to Robin and the small boy smirked. "Artemis. Mind opening up a small gap for me?"

Wally nodded and pressed his hands back onto the control systems. Robin braced himself and a hole opened up. A couple feet away from him. "Nice try," the boy wonder commented with a grin before walking over to the gap and vanishing through it. The speedster leaned forward in hopes of seeing him but found that the move was unnecessary. From the front window of the bio-ship, he saw his friend floating above the sea, the gadget on his back having extended into a triangular kite of some sorts.

As the watched him soar towards the coast, the crackling of his com could be heard. Soon enough, he vanished behind a building on the harbor.

"Took down the security cameras and hacked the motion sensors. Feel free to join the party."

Carefully, Wally flew the ship slightly forward until they were hovering over the pier. "Kid Flash and Superboy. Move out."

Moving over to the still-open hole, Artemis stole a glance at Wally. _Don't trip,_ he mouthed before throwing her one end of the rope. Tying it to her belt, she gave a thumbs up. Superboy nodded gruffly before leaping down, landing semi-loudly on the concrete. _PMS much,_ Artemis mouthed back at Wally and the speedster snickered. He started lowering her down and in a matter of minutes, she was standing on the ground next to Conner.

_Is everyone online?_ Miss Martian's voice echoed in her head. Everyone muttered back their replies.

A short while later the pair of them saw a bright flash of light and advanced towards it. Robin was waiting at a closed garage door, tapping away at his holo-screen. _This is the only place where any electricity is being used. Mind scanning the place for heat signatures KF?_

Artemis nodded calmly despite her head screaming at her. She had no fricking idea how Kid Flash tracked heat signatures. She didn't even _know_ he could do that!

She realized Superboy and Robin were looking at her expectantly and felt her heart beat pick up speed. Just as she was about to tell Robin to just blow open the door and check for himself, she felt something invade her mind. A brief sense of deja vu came over her and seconds later, she knew exactly what she was doing. Pulling the goggles down over her eyes, she turned on the heat scan. "There are at least 40 men in there, maybe more," she whispered. She would be using the mental link but she wasn't really sure if the voice that would come across would be her own.

_So I'm going to take a wild guess and say that's where the smuggling is taking place,_ Superboy added helpfully. Robin nodded and the holo-screen disappeared back into his glove. _I suggest we get to the roof. Survey the transition from there and report back to-_

The loud sound of the garage door opening cut the young boy off and the three of them scurried into the shadows. Two men stepped out, both armed with strange looking guns. As the large, metal door came to a stop at the top, they could see into the large warehouse. Boxes, suitcases, bags, stacked up in what had to be at least three dozen piles. Every single person inside was holding some sort of weapon, the most common being the hunting riffle-like gun.

_This is definitely where the smuggling is taking place._

…..

"What do you mean you're not going to tell anyone else? Do you really think you'll get away with pretending to be each other for a week longer?"

Wally shushed at Zatanna before glancing around. Thankfully, Aqualad was still sitting with Miss Martian who was getting ready to leave the ship and take to the air.

"We've already done it for so long. What harm could it do? Besides, if we tell anyone from the League or even the team, me and Arty will be grounded for a year. And from what Robin tells me, you do not want to get punishment that is dished out by Bats."

The young magician sighed. "Fine. But just be clear that I do not agree with this. The only reason my dad hasn't been told yet is because Artemis has been a good friend to me."

"What about me?"

Zatanna didn't say anything, suddenly finding much interest in her nails. "Zee? You and I are friends, right? Zee? I'm sorry I laughed at you for the Robin thing, okay?"

…..

_What do you suggest we do? _Superboy asked and Robin took another glance into the warehouse. _We continue our mission. Superboy, distract them. Try to get at least half of them to leave the warehouse. KF, when I kill the lights, you try to get a sample of the weapons. _

Superboy disappeared and Artemis and Robin waited quietly, shrouded by darkness. Not much happened while they waited, the two guards were joined by three others and the five of them stood stiffly at the entrance. Their guns were loaded and at every gust of wind, they would aim them and the weapons would start to give off a loud humming sound. Definitely not your average gun.

The distraction was subtle at first. The sound of footsteps in the distance. Then the first alarm went off. It blared loudly, making every person in the warehouse jump in surprise. The second alarm went off, quickly followed by three more. The pair of them watched as twenty men and women split up into teams of five that ran off in different directions. Robin lifted up his holo-screen and seconds later, everything fell into darkness.

Shouts of distress were very audible and many people were cursing loudly and colorfully. _Go!_

Artemis ran off, maintaining a good but careful speed. If she tripped or ran straight into a wall, this mission would be a mess. Thankfully, Wally's goggles were also equipped with night vision, making it easy- well, almost easy, this was still new for her- to dodge people and find an open box. Grabbing the top gun and a grenade looking thing to, she bolted back out. Just in time too, since the back up power resource kicked in right as the shadows enveloped her again. _Well done KF._

The archer felt slightly annoyed at the fact that Wally was actually getting credit for her good work but she brushed it off. It all came down to the whole of the team. Or something like that.

Aqualad's voice was suddenly telling them to get to the pier where they would pick them up. Superboy had already been retrieved by Miss Martian so as soon as Robin and her would get into the bio-ship, they could leave. The walked carefully and quietly until they were at least five buildings away from the warehouse. "Hey KF?"

"Hmm?"

"What was up with that massive pause outside the warehouse earlier?"

"Just got a bit distracted," Artemis excused lamely. Before the boy wonder had a chance to question her further, the bio-ship appeared and hovered just above the ocean line. The archer sprinted over to the dock and M'gann was quick to lover the hatch. She ran in and handed the gun over to Kaldur. "Sweet! Souvenir."

Everyone turned to look with question at Wally, whose eyes widened. He turned around, starting up a fake conversation with Zatanna. Artemis rolled her eyes as she pulled the cowl of her face, running a hand through her short hair. "Mission accomplished?"

"Yes. The three of you did a very good job. You showed excellent leading skills Robin."

The young boy beamed, allowing a smile to drift onto his face as he took his seat. "Alright team. Let's head back to base and give our sample to Batman."

…..

**Mount Justice**

**March 16, 15:03**

"We'll send this to the Watchtower and hopefully have results by tomorrow night."

Everyone nodded and Batman left with the riffle they'd managed to steal from the warehouse. The team walked into the living room and everyone milled about, some grabbing snacks from the fridge or settling down to watch the TV. Artemis and Wally drifted off to the side, finally stopping at the water-slash-indoor-pond. "You did good," Wally commented and the side of Artemis's mouth lifted slightly. "Thanks. I freaked out when Robin mentioned the heat signature tracking. Thankfully, the muscle memory-or whatever it is- kicked in."

The speedster nodded and tapped the glass of his goggles. "Those goggles are the best. Robs has been doing so many upgrades on them, it's unbelievable."

"They're still ugly."

"They are not!" Wally shouted back, snatching the goggles of her head. Artemis rolled her eyes but her smile gave her away. "Whatever Wally. Just keep in mind that I am _never _taking fashion advice from you."

Thoughts of lingerie popped into his mind. He smirked and the archer cocked her head. "What are you smirking about?"

"What? Oh, nothing. Just... stuff. But seriously though, you did pretty good out there. I'm thinking, with some luck, that you might be able to get me into the League."

Artemis scoffed. "I don't _think_ I can get you into the League. I _will _get you into the League."

"Getting cocky, are we?"

The archer pushed him playfully. "I'm gonna head home. Thanks to you and your stupid extra science class, I have a ton of homework that I have no idea how to do."

Wally laughed. "Do you want me to help you with that?"

"Not now West. But I might take you up on that offer someday. Science isn't exactly my... strongest subject."

At that, the speedster rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Yeah, uhm... I may have just convinced your chemistry professor otherwise in class this morning."

"_What?_"

"Weren't you about to head home?" he tried, taking one step away from Artemis's menacing glare. Wally laughed nervously, holding his hands up in surrender. "Remember, this is your body you'll hurt."

Artemis's glare threatened to burn through his head, but she conceded. "You know I'll just have to find another way to make you pay for this," she said as she started walking towards the exit.

"Oh, I'm counting on it."

"Catch you later. Nerd."

"Goodbye Blondie."

…..

**Gotham City**

**March 16, 22:54**

After Wally had kicked Robin's ass at video games, stuffed his face with the pizza the team had ordered and shot an arrow through Superboy's pillow (he had been really close to getting a black eye. Thankfully, SB didn't like hitting girls), he was feeling pretty good. He strolled happily into the flat, waving to Paula before disappearing into Artemis's room. He plopped down onto the bed, pulling his hair out of the annoying ponytail. How Artemis put up with it, he'd never know.

Shaking his head to get the hair down, he grabbed a brush from the bedside table, tried (and failed) to run the brush through the hair before giving up. He and Arty were just going to take another swim together soon. Although putting on clothes over the wet underwear had been super uncomfortable. Okay, so Wally wasn't exactly known for his affinity with hygiene, but even he had to admit that not changing underpants for long, was a pain.

Despite that, they're body-slash-soul switch had been going pretty smoothly. He was pretty sure Artemis had the whole League thing under control so all they had to do, was wait.

…..

An unfamiliar sound pulled Wally from the clutched of sleep. His eyes open with difficulty and he waited for a few moments for them to get adjusted to the darkness. When they did, he jumped in the bed, standing up at the head of it. The silhouette of someone standing-definitely not Artemis's mom- in his room was very clear. His heart was pounding and his eyes darted to the closet where he had stashed Artemis's bow and arrow.

"Hello Artemis."

Wally's eyes narrowed at the familiar voice, but he couldn't quite place it. His knuckles were turning white from pressure and as he watched the person move, he readied himself to attack. It moved towards the door.

The lights turned on, momentarily blinding him. He blinked quickly, making out the shape of the person. Large, bulky body. Blond hair. White, round face?

When his vision cleared, his heart dropped. Sportsmaster was standing merely two feet away, his toned arms crossed over his chest. One of those arms suddenly lifted up and pulled the mask to rest on top of the blond hair. The man was smirking at Wally and the speedster simply raised his arms higher, glaring intensely.

"Woah, easy there Artemis. I mean no harm... yet. I simply wanted to chat with my daughter."

"Well." He gulped. "I don't want to talk to you. So if you please," he gestured to the window with his head. Lawrence chuckled. "Oh Artemis. Always so stubborn. Y'know, I blame your mother for that."

"I'm serious. Leave."

"Ooh, so hasty. I'll leave, if you want. But if I go, then I can promise that so will your secret."

Wally's eyes narrowed. "Secret?"

The man laughed. "Don't play dumb with me Artemis. We both know you haven't told your friendswho you _really_ are."

Wally was taken back. Was Artemis's father really trying to blackmail her with the truth of her family? Had he been doing it for long? Was that why Artemis was always so secretive, so closed? She was really this afraid of the team finding out?

"Well I have told them," he said determinedly. His hands lowered and came to rest at his side. "I told them and _they_ didn't think any less of me. In fact, they thought that it was great that I tried to help people despite my family being full of... of evil. And they thought it was ridiculous that I had been hiding it for so long. They felt sort of bad that I hadn't trusted them with this earlier," Wally rambled on, spilling out all of his feelings about the whole Artemis thing. Although, the had mostly been just... him.

Sportsmaster looked surprised but he masked it quickly. Literally. He pulled the white hockey mask back over his face and took a few steps backwards. "This isn't over daughter dear." Wally refrained from rolling his eyes. "I still have a proposition for you."

The speedster jumped down from the bed and walked to the door with confidence. "I'm sure you can see yourself out."

"Some other time then." And so the supervillain walked calmly out the bedroom door and Wally watched as he left out the front door. As it shut closed, he ran to it and double locked the doors. As he headed back to Artemis's room, he slowly opened the other bedroom in the flat. Paula was still sleeping peacefully and the speedster felt a small weight lift off his heart. Returning back to the bedroom, he picked up his cellphone, not even bothering to check if he would be waking the archer up.

"Hello?" her groggy voice answered after five rings.

"Hey Arty. Guess who just had a family reunion in their bedroom at-" he glanced at the clock. "At five in the morning!"

There was silence on the other end of the line except for the sound of breathing. "I'm coming over," she said with determination before the phone clicked off and the line went dead.

…**..**

**A/N: (Terribly sorry of there were any typos, in order to post tonight I couldn't read it over) Writing Wally ranting fluff about Artemis was waaayy too fun. Anyway, the drama continues and the plot (yes, there is a one) thickens. **

**Hope you enjoyed this one and once again, thank you for the shocking amount of response this story is getting. Oh, and if anyone is interested, moi is now running an Artemis roleplay blog on tumblr. So feel free to check it out! (archer-girl-in-green)**


	11. The Queen of England

**A/N: No, this is not a trick. Merely an update from a very uninspired writer. Enjoy!**

…**...**

**Gotham City**

**March 17, 2:23 AM**

Artemis' mind was racing as she stepped out of the rusting phone booth. Sportsmaster had been in her room. He'd talked to Wally. How much had he told the speedster? Or more importantly, had he hurt her teammate? She tried not to overthink how nervous the thought made her. Wally had sounded relatively fine over the phone, slight worry only audible in his voice. As she ran down the vacant streets towards her flat, the soles of her shoes slapping against the pavement -wet after the snow had melted, the archer was on edge. Without even realizing it, she was picking up speed, catching herself when she skidded around the corner and almost tripped. Grabbing a street light to keep her balance, she continued to sprint, now keeping her -or Wally's- speed under control.

When she finally arrived outside the large block, barely out of breath even though she'd been running at top speed (for a human, not for a speedster) for the past five minutes, she stepped into the small room and pressed the doorbell for her own flat. Seconds passed before the intercom crackled. "Who is it?" Artemis rolled her eyes as she stepped closer to the apartment buzzer. She hadn't even known her voice could sound so tentative. "The queen of England." Silence. "It's me, you dork. Open up."

"Oh. Right."

The door buzzed and the archer pushed it open, slipping inside as she started sprinting up the stairs. Making it to her floor in record time, she had to grab the stair railing to prevent herself from crashing into the door. Damn it. Stopping in this thing (meaning Wally's body) was damn near impossible. She knocked quietly on the door and barely a second passed before it was swung open and she was greeted with a very disheveled looking blonde. "Arty. Thank god," Wally breathed in relief, running a hand through the long, blonde hair. She winced inwardly at how bad it looked. Poor her hair.

Artemis stepped past Wally, who closed the door carefully behind her. A thought crossed her mind and she turned to face him. "Did you check on-"

"Paula? Of course. She's fine."

A small smile found it's way to Artemis' lips before she caught herself and shook it off. He was just doing the right thing. It wasn't like he cared or anything. No, that couldn't be it. She shook the thought away. "So?"

"So?" Wally parroted and the archer sighed in exasperation. "What did he say?" she pushed, slightly irritated.

"Oh. Right." The speedster' fingers twitched and he seemed to be collecting his thoughts before he spoke. "Has... has Sportsmaster been blackmailing you?"

Artemis felt her stomach drop in shock, green eyes wide. "What?" she asked, voice barely over a whisper. Her dad had tried to pull that crap on Wally? And now he knew. Nobody was supposed to know. Wally's eyes still refused to meet her own and he wrung his hands uncharacteristically. "Your dad was trying to blackmail me. Said he had some offer and that if I didn't comply, he was going to tell the team about your _big family secret_." The speedster added quotation marks with his fingers when he spoke the last three words and Artemis almost laughed at how silly it made ''her'' look. Almost.

"Is it true? Has he been blackmailing you?" Wally continued to pry and the archer could feel her defenses building up. She stubbornly pushed them down. She'd already told Wally about her family, might as well spill about the whole deal. With a small sigh, she stepped to the side to lean against the kitchen counter. The speedster followed her eagerly, eyes waiting and strangely soft -meaning strange both for her own eyes and for Wally. She'd thought he was incapable of soft. Or caring.

"He's been trying. Cheshire, however, succeeded. Remember our first mission?" Artemis spoke slowly, quietly, still reluctant to let the words slip past her lips. She still felt bad about letting her sister go that night since it could have saved them a whole lot of trouble down the road. Oh well, what's done is done. No need to kick yourself over it. Her own encouragement didn't help. At all. Wally nodded in regard to the question and she took a deep breath before she continued. "I had her. I could have brought her in. But..."

Wally placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, the feeling of her own hand strange but maybe not entirely unwanted. It was actually a bit comforting. So she continued. "She asked me if I thought my position on the team was... secure enough. She asked me how I thought all of you would react to the truth. About me and my family. I... I couldn't risk it." She averted her eyes to the floor, cursing herself for how shaky her voice was. _Suck it up, Artemis. _

"Risk what?" Artemis looked up, Wally's goofy grin plastered across her face. She still wasn't used to that. "Do you really think we would've kicked you out just because your family's all... evil?"

"You would have fought for it," the archer noted with a short, slightly dry chuckle. "You loathed me."

Wally moved the hand on her shoulder to rub the back of his neck awkwardly, his grin turning sheepish. "Well... that was before I knew how awesome you were." Something in his expression shifted, his face becoming slightly more serious. She would know, since no one could read her own face like she could. "You're part of the team now, Artemis. Don't ever think otherwise." The archer's lips quirked into a small, almost shy smile, and if Wally peered, he could see Artemis behind his own green eyes.

"I look cute when I'm embarrassed," he thought aloud and the archer scoffed, pushing him away and walking into the living room. "Way to ruin the moment," she scolded and the speedster followed her, hands raised in an 'oh, come on' gesture.

"That wasn't a moment!" he defended himself and Artemis rolled her eyes halfheartedly as she plopped onto the couch.

"Whatever, Baywatch."

…...

**Gotham City**

**March 17, 7:23 AM**

Paula Crock slowly moved out of her room, tired limbs pushing the wheelchair forward. The door to her daughter's room was open and she craned her neck to look inside. The bed was unmade and empty and her eyes lingered briefly on the other tidy, unmoved bed before she rolled down the hall. Artemis wasn't in her usual spot sitting at the kitchen counter and her eyebrows furrowed in confusion until she heard a light snore coming from the couches.

She saw her daughter along with an unfamiliar redheaded boy resting comfortably on the couch. Artemis was crushed against the back of the sofa, arms enveloping the boy who was snuggled up to her. Paula smiled fondly before she cleared her throat. The young boy was jolted from his sleep, looking disoriented for a moment before his eyes landed on Artemis and he fell off the couch, landing with a thud. "Morning."

As the redhead struggled to pull himself off the floor, Paula smiled. The boy looked down at Artemis, over at her, back at Artemis and finally at himself. A quiet groan escaped his mouth and he finally turned to the waiting woman. Artemis still slept peacefully. A bit strange since she was usually very alert to the sounds around her and the boy's racket should have easily woken her up. Said boy smiled at her and she mirrored the gesture. "I'm Paula."

"Wally," he answered, sounding a bit unsure of himself as he spoke the name, is if it didn't fit rolling off his tongue. He glanced back at Artemis and was that a blush creeping onto his freckled cheeks? "I'm not his- I mean, she's not my girlfriend."

Paula continued to smile as the boy awkwardly explained himself, eyes moving to Artemis. Was she... snoring? Never before had her daughter snored, even as lightly as she was doing now. "Would you mind waking her up? She'll be late for school."

Instead of answering, Wally turned to the blonde and poked her shoulder harshly. "Wake up," he hissed, causing Paula's eyes to narrow slightly. The poke still seemed to work since Artemis groaned and rolled over, almost falling to the floor. She finally sat up, stretching out her arms as she took in the situation, grey eyes looking confused. "Oh... Oh!"

She smiled sheepishly and looked to her mother, blonde hair all over the place. Again, very strange since Artemis never allowed it to get messed. "Get ready for school, Artemis," the older woman said simply, rolling into the kitchen. "Sure thing," her daughter's voice called back before she heard footsteps shuffling into the hallway.

"This is all your fault!" Paula heard the boy hiss and her daughter let out an undignified huff. "My fault?"

"Yes, your fault. It wasn't me who 'didn't want to be alone'."

"I never said that!"

"If it makes you feel better, dork. Just get yourself to school. I'll deal with you later." Wally stepped back into the living room, smiling broadly at Paula. "Nice meeting you," he said sweetly before pulling on his jacket and rushing out the door. Artemis appeared seconds later, sitting down at the counter. "I don't like your friend, Artemis."

"He is a bit violent, isn't he?" Wally smirked to himself, skin still tingling after the night spent cuddled so close up to someone.

…...

**Central City**

**March 17, 8:30 AM**

Artemis stepped out of the zeta-tube, knowing how late she was but not really caring. It was just Wally's school record she was putting a blemish on. The thought made her smirk. That little scene on her couch was destined to cause awkwardness for at least a month, which meant _she'd_ have to deal with the shit _Wally_ was making her do. Extremely unfair. Although, the cuddling had been kind of nice. Not that that meant anything, since in theory she had been cuddled up to herself. So basically, she was nice to sleep next to. That's it. Her thoughts were cut short when her phone buzzed in her pocket. She pulled it out and sighed at the text. Another mission? Really? Evil really didn't take a vacation.

She did a full on 180 turn, walking straight back towards the zeta-tubes. Guess it didn't matter that she was late after all.

Barely a minute later, she stepped into Mount Justice. Robin, along with the only residents of the cave, being Conner and Megan, were the only ones there. "What is it?" Artemis asked as she walked up to join the group. "Trouble."

She barely flinched at the dark voice, used to Batman's 'appearing from nowhere and being all brooding' act. "What kind of trouble?" she pushed, turning to face the vigilante.

"I'll explain when the whole team is here," he said shortly and Artemis sighed. _Fun. We'll just wait here in silence, then._

One by one, the rest finally arrived, Wally being the last. He was still wearing the school uniform (again, Artemis felt her cheeks tint red at the though of Wally being able to see her half naked. Not that she could admit to her eyes not having lingered ever so slightly. Wally wasn't exactly scrawny) but the blonde hair was let out of his scrunchie. It made her eyes narrow. She always wore her hair up in a band. What was he doing?

She didn't have time to pursue answers since Batman was waiting in the middle of the room. Everyone rounded up and he glanced over the group. "Computer, show the analysis of the weapon the Justice League examined."

A large holoscreen appeared, an image of the gun Artemis had snatched from that warehouse slowly spinning, all sorts of information regarding the weapon in small frames around it. "Turns out, we're dealing with something more than just your average weapons."

The image of the gun dismantled, revealing a glowing blue ball of energy nestled in the middle. "Wow!"

All eyes turned to the blonde, confused at the sudden outburst. Wally shrugged and Artemis rubbed the bridge of her nose. Okay, he was definitely doing this on purpose. "'Wow' would be an understatement, Artemis. This particular power source is nothing like we've ever seen before. This source powered the machine you found in the desert. The one that dimmed Miss Martian's telepathic powers."

Megan averted her eyes slightly and Superboy placed a hand on her shoulder, smiling softly. Despite everything, it made Artemis' lips quirk into a small smile. She was a bit jealous, sure, but it was nice that her friend had someone that cared about her so much. Her attention turned back to the front of the room when Batman continued to speak. "It's definitely not of this world and even Martian Manhunter was unsure of it's origin."

"So what now?" Robin piped in. With a wave of his hand, Batman had produced a keyboard and as he typed, two more smaller screens popped up. "There are two missions. Normally, this would be considered League worthy but we are low on heroes at the moment. That's where you come in." One of the screens enlarged, revealing the same dock they'd visited yesterday. "Me, Robin, Miss Martian and Kid Flash will head back over to New Mexico and confiscate all of the weapons to stop any further dealing since that seems to be their main transport area." The mentioned heroes nodded and the other screen took over.

The screen showed the image of a large factory. A- "Car factory?" Artemis asked, skepticism audible in her voice. "On the outside, yes, but we tracked the energy source to this place. The weapons are being manufactured underground, hidden from the public. Artemis, Zatanna, Superboy and Aqualad. Your mission is to shut it down. Whatever they're using to produce the weapons, destroy it by any means possible."

The four teens nodded and the holoscreens disappeared. "My team will find out where the leader is by talking to some of the distributors and we move from there. Get dressed. I'll send the coordinates to the bioship which your team will take, Aqualad." The atlantean nodded and then Batman walked off. Everyone scurried off to dress in their uniforms and Wally and Artemis were ushered along, not getting the chance to speak before they were pushed into separate dressing rooms. Just before the doors closed, Wally gave Artemis a thumbs up, mouthing '_you'll do great.' _

The archer smiled back, wondering just when encouragement from Wally, of all people, had made her feel so confident. And warm. "Get your head in the game, KF," Robin said as he threw over the yellow suit, Artemis barely catching it as she delivered a glare to the young boy. The dark haired boy simply chuckled as he moved away to slip on his mask.

…...

**Hong Kong**

_**March 17, 15:12 PM**_

"Is that it?" Superboy asked as they flew over the large factory. Aqualad confirmed the guess and Wally swallowed thickly as he slowed down the bio-ship. It lurched slightly, but the jolt was significantly lesser than the last time. He smiled as he gave himself a mental pat on the back. "What's the plan?" Zatanna questioned from her place sitting next to Kaldur and the atlantean unbuckled his seat belt. "Me and Artemis will make our way past the security system and make a clear entrance for you and Superboy to get inside. From there, we split up. We need to search for an engine room but if that fails, we need to have located the main machine or the power source."

Wally was barely listening as he struggled to land the bio-ship, finally managing it and ignoring the beads of sweat forming under the green cowl. He opened up the hatch, letting in the stuffy air. "Is everyone ready?"

The speedster unbuckled himself, watching as Superboy and Zatanna did the same, grey eyes moving over the three people. He picked up Artemis' quiver, throwing it over his back after he'd pulled out the bow. This would go fine. It was just like any other mission. The one yesterday had gone smoothly. Then again, he'd been waiting in the bio-ship. _Get yourself together, West. If Arty can control your powers, you can shoot from a stinking bow. Just relax. You got this. _

He drew in a deep breath, stuffing the small com into his ear before he nodded. "Ready." Wally ignored how shaky the words that left his mouth sounded. He wasn't scared. This would be easy. Mind running over everything Artemis had tried to teach him in the last few days, he walked outside via the open hatch on the bio-ship, following his teammates as he braced himself. _Here goes nothing. _

…_**...**_

_**A/N: What even is up? Seriously, I have no excuse for the lateness of this update other than a lack of creativity. I'm also gonna pin some of the blame on the hiatus. Okay, Imma pin all of the blame on the hiatus cause I can. I'm so sorry I had you guys wait for so long and to those still reading this, I really hope this chapter was worth the wait. To give you a little preview of the next chapter; shit's about to go down. It's as basic as that. The next updates should be soon because I'm going to try to get my shit together, just for you guys 3 Oh, and in regard to the guest questioning the plot; this is it. The weapon manufacturing and Wally's admission into the League are the main plot points of the story, sort of like the missions they have to solve in each other's bodies. But if you feel the storyline is dull, I guess there really isn't anything I can do about that. Again, here's hoping this is up to par because I haven't written Spitfire in forever so finger's crossed~**_


	12. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Alright, so, after much consideration, I have decided to continue with this story. However, I will first need to re-write it, as I am not pleased enough with the way it has been written so far. Soo, to those interested in following the improved story as it progresses, I have just posted the first chapter of the reboot called Try Me on for Size. By all means, check it out and I hope it will be as satisfactory as you all hoped an update would be. I will try to post new chapters as quickly as I can, but for those that have followed my stories before, you know that I can take a while.

With hopes to see as many of you as possible following the new story,

DelusionalDaydreamer~


End file.
